El comienzo
by elychan2
Summary: Eduard/Robert Bella/Kristen una historia de amor mas alla de la pantalla!. Sin fines de lucro basado en información real e inspirado por ellas. Espero lo disfruten como yo.
1. Chapter 1

_Cap. 1: El Comienzo: la rueda del destino_

ABRIL del 2007

ROB POV: wou! básicamente me siento oprimido nadie sabe lo difícil que es conseguir trabajo cuando apenas te haces conocido...si ya se trabaje en peliculas independientes sin gran presupuesto pero eso me mantiene sin dependencia de nadie mas que buscarme algo en la vida...odio la libertad aun que paresaca increible, y es que me desplaso de aqui para alla y cuando consigo algo que me apasione termina en cadaver...bueno la verdad era que sabia que el tipo de Cedric moria, pero es que me apasione en hacerlo bien que no me di cuenta cuando ya llego el momento de morir.. es increíble!

Ahora solo en mi habitación del pánico me preparo en recibir noticias de mi ultima entrevista, han pasado ya 3 semanas y la verdad ya no espero que me llamen, si lo hicieran tendría que afeitarme, y la verdad si no fuera por trabajo me la dejaría crecer sin control, pensándolo bien a como van las cosas creo que cresera hasta mi ombligo.

Escucho sonar mi celular a lo lejos...dejo mi guitarra a un lado y voy a tomarlo "falsa alarma" es solo Tom...ASHHH YA ME ILUSIONO POR NADA!

TOM: ¿que hay hombre ya terminaste el ejercicio?

ROB: ¡¿DE QUE VA ESO!

TOM: JAJAJA SOLO LO DECÍA PORQUE IMAGINO QUE SOLO ACUMULAS MUGRE EN ESE CUARTO! vamos..hombre que ya Step llamo así te dejas de frustraciones y me acompañas al bar esta noche...

ROB: HAHA! OJALA! quisiera frustrarme al menos si Step llamara, pero no me dejo si quiera un mensaje! ya me estoy alocando sabes que apenas tengo dinero para comer y quieres que valla a al bar contigo? conociendote querras escapar a la hora de pagar.. y no quiero que me arreste amigo..

TOM: HEHE! POR HUIR SIN PAGAR?

ROB: NO! POR REVENTARE LA CARA SI NO PAGAS TU! -en eso suena nuevamente en llamada en espera...era Step-

TOM: PERO HOMBRE! ERES TU EL QUE SIEMPRE TRAT-le corte lo que iba a decir, tenia que saber de una ves que me esperaba para los siguientes meses o volvería a casa sin mas. Estar sin trabajo me ponía así de imperativo, simplemente no puedo estar sin hacer nada...asi es esaba desesperado por conseguir lo que fuera no importaba que!, Tom se quedo a medio hablar y me comunique de inmediato con Step para esperar lo que fuere de mi futuro-

ROB: HEY HOLA STEP!

STEP: hola Rob como te encuentras?

ROB: COMO PIENSAS QUE ESTE?, HACE MAS DE DOS SEMANAS NO SE NADA DE TI..DESE MI ULTIMA ENTREVISTA! casi me matas, no puedo estar tan quieto tanto tiempo lo sabes..

STEP: lo se lo se... pero no seas apresurado aqui en los Estados Unidos las cosas funcionan de otra manera, pero ya que te interesa solo te puedo decir que te afeites cuanto antes..

ROB: no me quieras jugar como lo hiciste una vez para que solo me afeira Step.. no caigo dos veces en la misma trampa te advierto! todavía no me desquite por eso..

STEP: JAJAJA! Y TODAVÍA TE ACURDAS? hahaha! esta bien.. te lo digo en cerio esto es real...te mandare el guion por correo léelo y dime que te parece

ROB: LO TOMO!

STEP: DIOS ROB! AL MENOS LÉELO PRIMERO!

ROB: LO HARÉ! pero ya notaras que estoy un poco desesperado jajaja! ¿cuando sera la audición?

STEP: dentro de 3 meses...te dara tiempo a prepararte, no te preocupes que no es la única oferta que voy a conseguirte pero al menos mantente entretenido con esto quieres?

ROB: claro! no te preocupes yo me voy a entretener hehehe!

STEP: por supuesto ya se por que lo dices, al menos trata de que no se arruine tu imagen y afeitate quieres!...y limpia tu cuarto no quiero estar llegando y viendo un chiquero en el lugar.

ROB: SI MÁ! no te preocupes por eso, deje colgado a Tom en la otra linea creo que va a querer estrangularme hahaha!

STEP: tal ves se me sea mas facil si lo hace jejeje! ok! cuídate Rob nos veremos pronto y estaremos en contacto bye.

ROB: dilo por ti! cuando trato de hubicarte es como buscar a la aguja en el pajar!

STEP: ¿que quieres? soy una mujer ocupada! y todo porque tu me mantienes así! jajaja

ROB: BURLATE DE MI AHORA! CUANDO SEA UNA ESTRELLA FAMOSA TE DESPEDIRÉ! Y BUSCARE UN AGENTE CON TITULO!

STEP: ¿QUE DICES INGRATO? YA QUISIERAS QUE ALGUIEN TE AGUANTE!

ROB: HAHAHA! tranquila STEP! tampoco te lo tomes en cerio jajaja! bien te dejo y contesta mis llamadas

STEP: JAJAJA! OK! PENDEJO NOS VEMOS.

-Así luego de mi larga conversación con mi singular agente..volvi mi mirada a la guitarra que se reposaba entre las sabanas...me acorde y como flash me vino a la mente los recuerdos de mis sueños como cantante o músico, me largue en una carcajada cuando alucinaba siendo un cantante rap.-

Las cosas simplemente pasan rápido, y me preguntaba a mi mismo cunado sera el día en que me sienta verdaderamente seguro en mi futuro hasta ahora incierto, eso me da melancolía muchas veces y cualquiera pensaría que soy solo un hombre deprimido pero no es cierto. Solo que siempre soy alguien que se caracteriza en planearlo todo, es algo que me cuesta cambiar...y sin poder tener nada en que pensar me siento inseguro en mi futuro, en mi destino. Lamentablemente la vida de un actor que comienza a esta edad como yo ... bastante viejo... es imposible que tenga una vida planeada, y a veces caigo en cuenta que me siento solo, aunque no lo este, tengo amigos de toda la vida pero no es suficiente... siempre me dicen lo mismo que necesito una chica! jajaja es extraño pero eso simplemente me hace sentir mas solitario, solo por el echo de que a pesar de que alguien me guste nunca sentí verdadero apego por nadie, o como se dice? AMOR?...NO! jamas e sentido lo que se dice se siente cuando uno esta enamorado... tal vez sea mi problema no lo se...pero si e terminado con mis relaciones tal vez sea por mi falta de sentimientos, no me e enamorado nunca pero siempre fui sincero por eso jamas devolví un te amo..aunque sea lo suficiente mente romántico, jamas tuve las agallas de decirle a alguien tal cosa, pero no por que no quiera si no porque no quiero mentir ni traicionar a las personas, no soy de los que mienten por solo satisfacer...me perdería si lo hiciera traicionándome a mi mismo...no...nunca...jamas...soy real en mis emociones y no los oculto, por eso creo que mi eterna amante sera siempre la que ahora yace entre mis sabanas, la figura de curvas perfectas que me acompañara quizás hasta la muerte, la fina de vos increíble que deja tocarce como quiera y es confidente de todo lo que siento, de lo que soy... así es... mi Guitarra.

-Lanzo un carcajada frustrante y la tomo de nuevo entre mis brazos cubriéndola en su estuche..me decidí e iría a caerle a Tom, quizás con suerte me reciba con una botella de cerveza bien fresca-

KRIS POV: Es en verdad increíble como un simple acurdo de fiesta se convierten en un campo de juego por quien gana la razón! mas bien debería decir combate porque mi novio comenzó una guerra con mi cuñada sobre donde festejaríamos mi cumpleaños, y ni siquiera nadie tubo la decencia de preguntármelo primero!

KRIS: ¿ PODRÍAN PARAR? no se supone que sera mi fiesta? soy yo la que decida donde ir!

MICH: Lo siento Kris pero esta es nuestra desicion, tu tomatelo como tu sorpresa de cumpleaños quieres? por que no vas a fumar afuera y nos dejas discutirlo?

KRIS: OYE MICH..NO ME TOMES POR LA LIGERA COMO SI MIS OPINIONES NO VALIERAN...SABES COMO ODIO CUANDO LO HACES!

MICH: EY LINDA NO ES PARA QUE TE ENOJES SOLO QUE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA TE QUIERO SORPRENDER...-tomándome de la cintura me jalo para acercarse a mi boca, yo le esquive el beso aun enojada de que hicieran la 3ra guerra mundial por solo un cumpleaños!, me gustan las fiestas por supuesto, pero también soy bastante sencilla en esto, y tambien me encantan las sorpresas pero tambien las cosas simples, cuando arman un embrollo como este solo logran ponerme de los nervios, porque conozco lo testarudos que pueden ser, si MICH ya lo es las hermanas son igual o hasta mucho mas que EL!. culpándome mental mente por mi idea de dejar que eligieran donde iríamos, le di un fugas beso a sus labios y salí de la habitación antes de que comiese otro barullo en el lugar-

-Me senté entre las escalinatas y tome un cigarrillo para luego encenderlo mientras soltaba un bufido sonoro, MICH debería ser mas atento algunas veces, pensaba que el sabría y tendría mas tacto para darse cuenta que no me gustan estas clases de discusiones sin gracia, tan solo por decidir donde comeríamos!, por mi era sencillo..me gusta salir pero lo que pienso en primera mano es en la comodidad y los amigos...mientras estén mis amigos y mi querido novio lo demás no importaba porque después de unas copas con buena música de fondo ya no importaría si nos encontramos en una choza vieja, jajaja a MICH, siempre le pareció gracioso mi falta de imaginación con respecto a eso, pero es que simplemente es algo que no puedo cambiar de mi soy así de sencilla y fácil de manipular en ese ámbito, con gente agradable yo la paso bien! tome otra pitada del cigarrillo profundamente y luego lo lance al costado, mi día había terminado bastante bien a pesar de la locura que se desarrollara en mis espaldas me sentí relajada...tenia que seguir con la promoción de "hacia rutas salvajes" pero me dieron el respiro de pasar mi cumpleaños con la familia, ademas de eso recibí la llamada de mi agente para otro trabajo...en verdad esto es bueno 2006 sin lugar a dudas fue mi mejor año pero 2007 se esta poniendo mejor que no me da lugar a pensar...simplemente yo lo hago, últimamente me dicen que parezco una maquina y no es joda.. porque cuando me pongo a trabajar lo tomo tan en serio como si fuera mi ultima vez en pantalla, pero soy así... jejeje aunque me critiquen por eso no puedo cambiarlo...Recuerdo que cuando comencé a actuar solo lo hacia por divercion, me paraba en el espejo y practicaba mil expresiones, me grababa a mi misma y tan solo criticaba a mis propios actos...lo admito soy perfeccionista y cuando una toma no me gustaba lo volvía a intentar y asi hasta el final...mi padre me inculco aquello y yo amaba observarlo trabajar cada vez que podía, como también leer los guiones de mi madre y dar mis opiniones, ellos siempre fueron sinceros con migo y es por eso que nunca oculte nada...tengo problemas con esa parte de mi, las personas que no me conocen piensan a veces que soy una bocona con carácter imposible jajaja! y tal ves no se equivoquen pero es porque soy demasiado directa con las personas que a veces no controlo la manera en el que digo las cosas que piensan que estoy frustrada cuando es lo contrario, solo soy sincera porque pienso que si lo soy la gente también lo sea con migo, me gusta eso aunque duela y créanme que duele...cuando termino una película me gusta leer las criticas negativas y no tomo tan en cuneta las positivas aunque me animes, eso no me sube a la cabeza...soy ese tipo de chica masoquista quizás jejeje! pero no lo tomen a mal solo quiero mejorar, y eso es todo.-

Amo actuar, es algo que me apasiona...pero sinceramente nunca pensé en ser nadie mas que algo que amo, pienso que tuve suerte por encontrar el amor de esa forma, porque no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera sido si no actuaba en esa obra de navidad a mis 9 años...es casi irreal pero creo que el cielo me ilumino en ese momento y es algo que agradezco siempre, ganarme la vida en algo que me guste de tal forma es maravilloso pero nada fácil, aunque parezca realmente genial lo difícil es siempre conseguir que te tomen en cerio. El mundo de los actores de cine es un tire y afloje como un oasis en el desierto porque si te ilusionas demasiado puedes terminar como alimento para cuervos...sencillamente no hay que pensarlo demasiado porque así como te echan flores también pueden tirarte piedras y nunca es seguro nada, tu ilusión simplemente puede transformarse en bruma y desaparecer sin tener tiempo de criticarte porque ya tienes que estar pensando en que otro proyecto tomar. Obviamente siempre tengo sueños de lograr que me llamaran en alguna producción mas codiciada, pero en este mundo nada es seguro por eso tampoco me tome el tiempo de pensar en aquello, hasta ahora mi vida ya esta tomando un giro mas positivo para mi carrera y agradezco eso, con "Hacia rutas salvajes" logre un poco mas de fama y a veces me detienen para pedirme un autógrafo, empiezo a tener idea de que tenga un gran grupo de fens pero jjejeje eso solo es una ilusión mas lejana...que la gente valore tu trabajo es mucho mejor a que lo hagan los empresarios y grandes críticos, aunque les parezca extraño yo añoro mas a los fans que a los grandes galardones porque al fin y al cabo si me esfuerzo en mejorar y dar todo aunque sea solo una producción pequeña sin gran ganancia es por ellos que hago el trabajo, por la satifaccion de hacer felices aunque sean solo tres personas las que la vieron.

Me gustan las películas, porque en ellas hacemos traspasar miles de sentimientos que la audiencia que la ve debe sentir esos mismos sentimientos, no se cuantas veces llore cuando veo una de esas películas románticas de los años 70, y es extraño que me gusten esas calces de películas porque los que me conocen saben lo fuerte que puedo ser, pero simplemente me derrito con las actuaciones de actores legendarios, y algún día quisiera poder ser tan buena como ellos, que trapace de la pantalla y haga llorar a alguien del otro lado del tv, y si lo logre misión cumplida. Ya no me interesa otro alago mas que la satisfacción de saber que no lo hice mal, que logre hacer sentir el sentimiento que debía y alguien lo sintió así.

-En ese instante alguien salio de la habitación pero estaba tan sumergida a mis pensamientos que no lo sentí llegar y fue tan solo cuando se sentó a mi lado y prendió su pipa que reaccione y mire a mi costado.-

KRIS: VEO QUE TERMINARON SU ESTUPIDO PLEITO DIME QUIEN GANO AL MENOS PARA SABER SI FUE POR QUIEN APOSTE QUE SERIA

MICH: PUES TERMINE GANANDO...POR QUIEN APOSTASTE?

KRIS: la verdad imagine que tu hermana ganaria, es mucho mas cabeza que tu y pense que tu sederias tarde o temprano.

MICH: pues ya vez que no...le dije que si no me dejaba a mi decidir yo seria quien decida las vacaciones de verano y no le combenia ariesgarce dos semanas jajaja!

KRIS: bien por ti qe terminaron, ya estaba por entrar y dejarte como camote por armar tanto lió tan solo por una velada con amigos, es inhumano!

MICH: NADA DE INHUMANO...no quería arriesgarme a los planos de ELLA ya sabes como es, pasaríamos otra nevada en las rocallosas sin poder salir por tres días!

KRIS: NO SEAS BOBO, jamas aceptaría ir allá en solo una semana de vacaciones! jajaja! al menos que sea para esquiar como el verano pasado, no la pasamos tan mal.

MICH: HABLARAS POR TI! casi termine sordo por la competencia de karaoke, fue terrible! jajajaja!

KRIS: jajaja! perdóname por desafinar entonces!

MICH: NO MI VIDA YA SABES QUE NO LO HABLABA POR TI..JAJAJAJA! -abrazándome nos dimos un beso en los labios- bien vamos arriba si dormimos un poco vamos a poder levantarnos mañana temprano para visitar a tus padres.

KRIS: ¡¿QUE? ni lo pienses hahaha! voy a verlos a la tarde, estoy en mis vacaciones pienso dormir hasta no poder!

MICH: JEJEJE ok! entonces subamos...-así subimos a la abitacion y no tardamos en que gane el sueño, no esta de mas decir que nuestra vida sexual últimamente no era tan activa pero eso no importaba por que yo podía vivir con eso, conocía a MICH hace tanto tiempo que de alguna manera eso fue enfriando un poco la vida sexual que llevamos, nunca fue del tipo bestial con migo y muchas veces cuando lo deseaba prácticamente me tiraba a sus brazos, pero el siempre fue mucho mas romántico que yo en ese sentido, jejeje yo la verdad simplemente le arrancaría la camisa, pero eso se fue extinguiendo un poco en nosotros pero lo queríamos así...MICH siempre fue un gran chico con migo, un amigo antes que nada, me conocía muy bien y eso para mi siempre fue lo mas importante en una relación, lo indispensable.

ROB POV: Sentí como si me hincaran los ojos con con agujas, y los habri dolorosamente mientras los cristales del sol penetraban mi ventana abierta en pares con las cortinas corridas, yo no recuerdo aberlas dejado asi anoche pero no importo mis especulaciones porque la respuesta se encontraba en frente a mis ojos tan claros como el agua.

En mi mesada se encontraba la inconfundible escritura de Step con un sobre debajo de el, eran letras tan grandes que me hicieron reír su detalle por obtener mi atención, decía:

ROB: EN EL SOBRE TE DEJO EL NUEVO GUION QUE TE DIJE TE ENVIARÍA, ADEMAS DE QUE NECESITO TU CONFIRMACIÓN A LA ASISTENCIA DE LA ENTREVISTA DEL MES QUE VIENE, ESPERO QUE HAYAS LEÍDO YA EL GUION Y ESTÉS PREPARADO, TE MANTENDRÉ AL TANTO DE DONDE SERA EL LUGAR Y TE RECOMIENDO QUE VAYAS SERIA UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD, ADEMAS QUE ME COSTO INCLUIR TU NOMBRE, LAS AUDICIONES ESTERAN ABIERTAS HASTA DICIEMBRE, PERO NO TE CONFÍES PODRÍAN CONSEGUIR UN ACTOR EN JULIO.

SE QUE QUERRÁS MATARME POR LEVANTARTE DE ESTE MODO PERO...HOMBRE! SON LAS 16:30! SI VAS A SEGUIR INVERNANDO AL MENOS HABRES LAS VENTANAS QUE PARECE QUE ALGUIEN MURIÓ HACE UNA SEMANA! y por favor...si quieres que te ayude a pagar el gas ¡cosina algo! solo veo comida chatarra tirada en suelo...por cierto el tacho de basura para cuando? BUENO TE DEJO O NO TERMINARIA JAMAS! CUIDATE Y LEETE EL GUION.

PD: TE MANDE EL LIBRO Y LO DEJE AL LADO DE TU AMIGA, LÉELO QUIZÁS TE INTERESE.

-me fui directo a mi vieja amiga y no me mintió dejo el libro de tapa dura justo al lado de mi guitarra y lo tome mientras lo giraba para leer la pequeña introducción, siempre leia primero las introducciones porque pienso que la primera impresión nunca son tan acertadas, y eso es lo que consigo al leer las tapas, si no me llama la atención su titulo entonces no lees la introducción, yo siempre voy en discordia y leo primero su introducción y si me atrapa lo tomo... en este caso lei este pequeño fragmento, y para ser sincero no me atrapo...lei su titulo: "crepúsculo", me pareció una novela de amor por supuesto pero al saber que el personaje de Bella sea tan joven de inmediato supe que era mu adolescente y al parecer nunca puedo salir de estos personajes. Bueno no soy viejo tampoco, pero es que el chico vampiro es tan PERFECTO que de inmediato supe que no obtendría el papel, soy un poco pesimista pero es que cuando uno cree un poco en el karma y el destino se vuelve pesimista de su propia suerte, que me haya conseguido participación Step ya fue grande para mi, seguramente exivio mis fotos de modelaje de el año pasado y pensé de inmediato DIOS! SI ME VIERAN AHORA ME TACHARÍAN DE LA LISTA SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES! NO... pero tampoco permitiría desanimarme por esto...tomaria las riendas de mi situacion aunque despreciable y me afeitaría para la próxima audicion, fue cuando me decidi que desecharia el echo de partisipar en la audicion de CREPÚSCULO ya que puse toda mi ilusión en esta otra película que a mi parecer lograria el cometido.

-Llame a Step al rato de decidirme con el guion y le informe el echo de que mi perfil no pegaría a la perfección de un tal Eduard Cullen, sin embargo tenia esperanzas a la del perfil mas humano de la próxima audición en 4 meses de preparación, ella básicamente me obligo a pensarlo nuevamente aunque ya estaba decidido a rechazarlo, pero le agradecí de que no daría mi respuesta hasta las ultima toma de audiciones de diciembre...me pareció bien y prometí leer el libro como base.-

Nota: Este solo es el comienzo, biene lo que ya conocen...la famosa audicion, detalles de que paso en el momento del beso, lo único que puedo decir es el titulo: EL COMIENZO: UN BESO.

Comenten y ayúdenme a hacerlo mejor! gracias!


	2. El comienzo: El Beso

El Comienzo: Un beso

12 de Mayo del 2007

Kristen Pov:

Es increible como paso volando las semanas y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en un camerino preparando mi interpretación de Bella Cullen…lei el libro meses atrás entre los viajes de promociones y en mis vacaciones me di el tiempo de jugar con mi personaje. Bella parecia un personaje que iba bastante con migo y haciendome recordar de mis años de estudiante, en esa epoca recuerdo sentirme tan rara como esa chica, prefiero no recordar esto sinceramente porque en ese tiempo tube muchos problemas de adaptación.

Adaptarce…es en verdad difícil de lograr si se tiene una personalidad como la mia…recordaba con frustración como muchos hablaban a mis espaldas y no se metian con migo. Por un lado me agradaba de que mantengan su distancia las falsas amistades, y por otro el echo de que me juzguen sin conocerme era en verdad horrible.

En ese momento no cabie tanto a como era ahora, era tajante muchas veces porque odiaba que se rieran de mi tras mis ojos como si me no diera cuenta que hablavan de mi, me trataban de chica rara, o drogadicta, hasta es increible que las personas mayores creyeran que era una mal influencia y eso muchas veces me hizo reirme de lo malvada que pueden llegar a ser las personas…es sierto de que hice peliculas un poco con aspecto de chico con mi pelo corto y rubio, pero…¿Qué tanto la ficcion repercute con tu realidad? En mi mundo…lo hizo siempre, y aprendí a sobrellevar eso porque yo lo decidí, decidí por mi misma ir por este camino no importa como, no importa que tan difícil pudiera ser…yo decidi meterme en esto y no voy a salir tan solo por lo que digan de mi…eso simplemente no me interesa porque yo me conosco, se como soy y no voy a cambiar solo por encajar porque si no lo hice en esa epoca tampoco lo voy a ser ahora, las personas que me conocen lo saben y valoran que sea tan sincera a mi misma, pero no saben lo difícil que puede ser para mi, ya que me caracterizo por bocona muchas veces y es que solo se me escapa del alma decir lo que me frustre o lo que me guste en la cara del otro sin mas…pero como dije... los que me conocen saben que eso pueden tomarlo como un arranque de sinceridad y lo aprecian, pero los que no solo pensaran que soy la chica rebelde…y por ahí de rebelde pueden tener razón.

Rebelde en el sentido de ser quien se es y demostrarlo siempre...nunca me sentí dependiente de nadie, ni si quiera de mis padres y esto tal vez sea por que tuve que aprender a valerme por no incomodar a mis padres, en ese tiempo pensaba que si era mas dependiente de mi mismas ellos encontrarían mas tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos, fue cuando aprendí el arte culinario y preparaba mis propios platillos con ayuda de la sirvienta de casa, en ese momento me hice muy cercana a ella y me enseño muchos, también encontraba el tiempo para escaparme a hacer varios deportes, pasar tiempo con mis hermanos, como también amar mas la actuación y las películas, aunque esto no funcionara para que mis padres no se terminaran separando al final lograron decirme lo que yo tanto me esperaba y tanto trataba de anular de mi cabeza, aunque me afecto su separación también entendí que dos personas que no se aman no pueden fingir un sentimiento así...aunque me amen, si por algo soy así de sincera es porque ellos los fueron siempre...mi madre siempre la mujer dura de carácter libre y revelador...pero una estupenda confidente, ella es mi mejor amiga porque fue así conmigo desde que tengo memoria...se que esta ahí cuando la necesite y con ella puedo abarcar cualquier tema no importa que, y mi padre también es un gran tipo que tiene oídos para mi cuando...lo respeto a ambos, y los amo por eso jamas podre recriminarles nada, a Ellos les debo lo que puedo llegar a decir es mi vocación y se los agradeceré siempre...

Volviendo a lo mio... miro el espejo en frente mio, con el maquillaje ya puesto me enfoco en este personaje y para lograrlo tuve que volver todos estos duros recuerdos, poniéndome en su piel pienso: AMAR A UN CHICO TAN EXTRAÑO COMO ELLA..Y SENTIR ESE IRREVOCABLE ATRACCIÓN DESDE UNA PRIMERA MIRADA..¿ existirá realmente tal cosa como el amor a primera vista? ja! ni lo quiero pensar, yo no creo en eso, pero me gusta escuchar que esa clases de historias pueden darse en la realidad porque me parece sumamente tierno, romántico, soñador... pero en la piel de un personaje debo tomarme eso sentimientos y tomarlo como baso de agua para poder trasmitir y lograr que la cámara capte eso. -Siento que la puerta es golpeada y me preparo mentalmente para olvidarme de todo y dar lo mejor de mi...me levante y salí de allí, nunca imagine que en menos de tres días me dijeran: SEÑORITA KRISTEN STEWART, ES USTED BELLA CULLEN... y yo no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya me encontraba en la oficina de Catherine con mi agente y secretario de producción para arreglar mi contrato.

27 de Julio

En las siguientes dos semanas eran puras tomas de escenas con futuros compañeros de trabajo, y debo decir nunca me sentí tan en casa...me divertí mucho con muchos de ellos que encontraban la gracia para hacer los personajes, y sinceramente parecia un circo a mi alrededor...hombres y mujeres empolvados hasta no poder, chicos que hacian acrobacias y malavares, me senti en una hobra teatral o mas bien en un circo ambulante.

Corríamos de aquí para allá en diferentes locaciones, y todo a mi alrededor eran puras movidas y saltos con arneses, una locura increíble!., me sentí muy entusiasmada con el trabajo porque me mantenía muy activa, y conocí a muchas personas maravillosas que me brindaron su apoyo y amistad.

Entre ellas, a una chica increíble que sin muchas palabras Nikki se convirtió de inmediato en mi amiga, y salimos a muchos lugares juntas, Recuerdo que ni bien cruzo palabras con migo me dijo: Eres genial Kris seremos grandes amigas, así que para que esperar y vamos a tomarnos unos tragos! ;) Ella fue tan abierta con migo en todo momento que pronto se volvió mi confidente. También otro chico realmente genial, Taylor es del tipo de la gran sonrisa y de inmediato le dije: tu serias un buen lobo!, Cat también se dio cuenta de eso pero no podíamos tomar una desicion tan apresurada...aun así yo lucharía porque el chico se quedara, no solo me caía muy bien, El es un excelente acróbata y es lo que se necesita para un hombre lobo.

Tan pronto conocí a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, me volví muy cercana para que me aclarase todas mis dudas, Ella me ayudo mucho a mejorar mi actuación y se lo agradezco por eso...pero me recordó que se venia lo mas importante, y sabia la responsabilidad que caía sobre Cat y a mi encontrar un Eduard...pero lamentablemente diferí mucho a lo largo de las semanas sobre el posible Eduard, y ya se acercaba los últimos meses de audición... Hasta ahora el cast no era seguro, ni siquiera yo me sentí segura por la interferencia de información en las redes sobre otra Bella, y aunque me aseguraron era información falsa no me sentía del todo tranquila, aun no podíamos dar crédito a ningún actor por el echo de que teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto absoluto, y yo respete eso.

Nikki: tranquilizate Kris..aun faltan 4 meses para diciembre, y para mi el Ultimo Eduard que conocimos Henry Cavill fue en verdad agradable no crees?

Kris: si...lo se pero le falta algo no se...El es un buen actor como todos...pero sigo pensando que no tiene lo que Mey trasmite en el Libro...como que le falta algo pero no se que es...tal vez profundidad.

Nikki: OMG KRIS! si es por eso nadie lo tiene entonces porque el Eduard que Mey describe es un tipo "Perfecto" y ya ves que solo un vampiro tendria el trabajo en todo caso...hahaha!

kris: jajajaja! no me jodas! a poco crees que yo me creo que alguien llegue a la perfección? nada de eso Nikki solo digo que el que interprete a Eduard debería ser no se...profundo..

Nikki: relájate! encontraremos a tu Eduard y veremos que tan "profundo" puede ser! hahaha! -con esa expresion desquiciada en sus ojos tuve que callarla cuando vi a Mich acercarse luego de pasar por su costado, Nikki puede lograr ponerme nerviosa en algunas conversaciones-

Mich: ¿de que hablan chicas?

Nikki: aaah! jajaja no solo de la pro..

Kris: no! de la perfección!, le dacia a Nikki que tal cosa no existe -no se porque a veces Nikki me intimidara, pero esto era solo por Mich...por alguna razón no me gustaba hablarlo con el adelante, y eso que no era nada extraño hehe!-

Mich: Pues entonces no me conoces Kris! hehehe! -tomándome desprevenida lance un bufido y dije- oh si.. disculpa olvide lo perfecto que eres! (siendo lo mas sarcástica posible).

Nikki: Ey chicos no se me pongan melosos al lado mio que recien comi..

Mich y Nikki también se convirtieron en amigos por supuesto y últimamente salíamos mucho el grupo, incluyendo a compañeros de set. uno de ellos y que me encanto conocer hace poco es a jackson Rathbon un increíble músico y hoy justamente nos juntamos en un local donde darán un concierto.

Me encanta la música, casi siempre escucho música porque me relaja me mantiene despierta, animada. Ir a conciertos como estos, en lugares cerrados me fascina, lastima que no lo haga muy de seguido porque a Mich no le gustan este tipo de lugares, hoy le obligue a asistir y me gusto verlo divertirse en compañía de nuestros amigos... a veces pienso que no tenemos muchas cosas en común, desde el tipo de música, hasta en los gustos de comida o como pasar los tiempos libres...mientras a mi me da lo mismo quedarme en casa a cocinar, el solo quiere ir a comer a lugares lejos de casa, A mi me gusta salir a caminar por los parques y a El andar en auto, claro que parece sin importancia pero muchas veces eso nos impide pasar mas tiempo juntos. Aun así eso no impide que la pasemos bien y bromear juntos, aunque aveces no entienda mi sarcasmos tenemos una buena relación, solo quisiera que haya mas de sincronía entre nosotros... pero bueno nadie puede leer mi mente y saber lo que estoy pensando a menos que sea un Eduard Cullen...

22 de Octubre

Rob Pov:

Asi es..los números no se equivocan, hoy era un día de locos! todo paso como flash ante mis ojos, me fui a la audición, salí de la audición caí en una depresión y me volví a levantar como muerto en su tumba cuando me di cuenta que me cortaron el agua! Esto ya era suficiente... al parecer los Estados Unidos no tiene un lugar para mi y decide dejar que todo pasara ya sin importancia..porque es horrible..es horrible verte en una situación como la mía, en un País diferente a kilómetros de la familia...y es que me di cuenta que ya estaba enfermo cuando empece a extrañar a mis hermanas jajajaja!

No supe como tocar el timbre de la gran casa de Step, mi agente me llamo en la mañana y me dijo que me dejaría quedarme en su casa hasta que solucione mi situación económica, estaba desecho...no se como explicarlo porque antes que todo también tenia mi orgullo, y caer en la casa de mi agente como perro callejero me daba nauseas...la verdad prefería por un momento dormir en la calle...pero eso seria la cúspide de mi desgracia...me sentía inútil! y eso ya era difícil de soportar porque siempre escape de aquello...soy un hombre y depender de una mujer para mi era solo de perdedores...ya no me podía considerar hombre después de esto!.

Siempre fui asi...y es porque así me educaron mis padres...es algo que no podría cambiar jamas, me gusta ser útil, trabajar y de alguna manera a veces alucino teniendo mi propia familia, mis propios hijos, -formando una sonrisa melancólica en los labios- me doy cuenta que conforme siga así lo mas posible es que termine siendo un viejo solitario jejeje como siempre he sido supongo.

Mis sueños mas profundos es poder encontrar a la futura madre de mis hijos, una mujer que en verdad cautive mi corazón y no sea solo otra ilusión rota por mi incapacidad de amar...de sentirme apego a alguien. -de golpe siento que alguien habré las puertas antes que yo me atreva a tocar y unos preciosos ojos cautivan los míos...una pequeña niña como ángel caído se del cielo se hace presente y con una sonrisa en su rostro borra de inmediato toda melancolía de mi alma, yo pensé: DIOS! SI UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA TIENE ESE PODER SOBRE MI...NO SE COMO SERIA CUANDO VEA NACER A MI BEBE...A MI HIJO/JA PORQUE SI ESTA HERMOSA CRIATURA DESCONOCIDA LOGRA ESTE PODER SOBRE MI...COMO PADRE ME SUPONGO QUE NUNCA PODRÍA DECIR QUE NO A LOS CAPRICHOS DE ELLOS..(pero no... eso esta lejos y muy lejos para mi...no si no siento amor)

Rob: hola princesa dime...esta la Step aquí?

-ni bien termine de decirlo dos niños mas grandes que ella aparecieron correteando a la puerta, uno de los mayores era de apenas 12 años y de inmediato llamo a su madre que me reconoció de inmediato, era la Hermana de Step que vinieron de visita hace poco días con sus hijos, era increíble que sea tan distraído a veces...a los niños ya los conocía de antes pero no los había visto hace mas de 3 años que me parecieron enormes a la ultima ves que los vi.

Pasamos al salón y me instalo en un pequeño cuarto de guespedes ya que Step no llegaba aun, converse mucho tiempo con su Hermana y su esposo, cuando llego el momento de que ella se ausentaría para cocinar decidí hacer compañía a los niños, y les aseguro que parecía un payaso de fiestas! no se como me deje jugar por la pequeña de 4 años, pero de algún modo logro convencerme para que yo fuera su payaso y me pintara todo el rostro...me puso una peluca y me hizo rememorar los años en el que fui el maniquí de juegos de mis Hermanas...en ese tiempo ellas me vestían como niña y me presentaban como otra hermana jajajaja! era en verdad vergonzoso pero yo me divertía viéndolas reír y pelear por el maquillaje que hasta mi padre pensó que yo me estaba desviando del camino jajaja! reía mientras la pequeña me decía lo bonita que estaba quedando.

Cuando Step volvió casi le dio un ataque al verme y todos nos divertimos por su expresión, fue como : OMG! y luego dijo: Ok! si quieres que te busque trabajo como payaso de circo debías habérmelo dicho antes!

Es increíble como cambio mi animo encontrarme con eso niños y por las dos semanas que se quedaron en la casa de Step me volví la marioneta y el juego de estos salvajes en el buen sentido de la palabra ;)... jugamos cantidades de deportes y debo decir que el pequeño de 12, el enano de 8 y la pequeña ángel caprichosa de 4 eran mejor que yo en cualquiera! aunque claro me dejaba vencer sin dudarlo por verlos burlarse de mi! jajaja! que niños de esa edad se burlaran de mi no me importaba porque yo ya hacia burla de mi mismo y eso no tenia importancia...aunque siempre vencía en las guerras de cosquillas claro! ;)

Paso tan rápida esas dos semanas que cuando llego el día en que marcharían fue muy duros para ellos, como para mi...si..a si es! soy demasiado sentimental cuando me tocan el corazón y me es difícil decir adiós aunque no crean que me tiraría en lagrimas, pero mi rostro lo dice todo aunque no lo admita...eso me dijeron siempre...que mi mirada, mis ojos son como un libro abierto y trasmito todo en la mirada...y es que se me hace dificil ocultar mis emociones, tal ves por eso no sea buen actor...no se como trasmitir a la cámara emociones que yo no siento y mi personaje si...porque mi mirada solo puede mostrase como me sienta y la verdad nunca le puse real empeño a eso.

Los niños se fueron pero me dejaron la promesa de que no decaiga... querían que vaya a esa ultima oportunidad en Estados Unidos, la ultima carta y me la iba a jugar por ellos que me animaron a hacerlo como mi mayores fans!, practique con ellos el personaje, y la pequeña ángel interpreto muy muy bien a Bella aunque solo tiritaba...yo jugué con mi personaje de casi dios griego! y cuando se alejaron por la carretera me prometí intentarlo por ultima vez aquí, hasta quien sabe cuando otra ves esa oportunidad.

Diciembre...

Estaba completamente nervioso...sabia que no seria fácil solo por el echo de una de las prueba seria mostrar los inexistentes abdominales de mi cuerpo, y ni bien me entere decaí en la idea de presentarme, saber que la película dependía tanto en la belleza física me hacia detenerme, no es que me desprecie a mi mismo, pero es que sencillamente no soy de las personas se adoran a si mismo y buscan una perfecciones física NO! NADA DE ESO! ME PARECE DE LO MAS ESTÚPIDO! entender que hoy en día el ser humano se valga de eso me parece mas que estúpido! uno debe sentirse bien de si mismo primero que todo y yo conozco mucho de eso, al comenzar modelaje...es irónico que yo trabajando como modelo que tiene que mantenerse siempre casi perfecto y cuidarse en la dieta, piense que la imagen física no tenga gran valor pero para mi eso era así...siempre pensé en lo mismo, que eso de la belleza es solo un juego de los medios de comunicación para vender, una estúpida franquicia!, y aunque no quiera ser parte de eso con el tiempo me di cuenta que todos estamos arrastrados a terminar en lo mismo, como yo trabajando para vivir! y si no es presentando algún producto publicitario, o la marca de una ropa, es comprando una afeitadora que dice ser la major! entonces terminas diciendo: "si no puedes contra ellos, únete" Pero inteligentemente, no dejando que esto coma mi cerebro, mis ideales siguen siendo los mismos, mis reflexiones, mis punto de vista...no voy dejar que jamas nada me controle de tal forma..yo seguiré siendo Robert Patts.

Con este pensamiento volví mi mente al personaje y antes de que me llamaran a conocer la que seria Bella, imagine como seria esta ultima prueba que definiria mi destino...me dijeron que Bella ya estaba seleccionada, y Step me confirmo su nombre...Kristen Stewart...la verdad que el nombre se me asía conocido y la termine buscando en Google.. no me equivoque, ya la avía visto en una muy buena película "hacia rutas salvajes" y me paresia muy linda de primera... con esos hermosos ojos... que eran?verdes?, pero como siempre recaí en el echo de que jamas hay que juzgar a un libro por su tapa, lo deje ahi y volví a concentrarme...siendo ella una tan chica Joven y bastante linda imagine que era una de esas chicas caprichosa con su auto de Lujo fuera de la locación, admiradora de la moda y las joyas tal vez, y una chica muy divertida alocada.

-sentí un golpe en la puerta de uno de los chicos diciendo: 5 minutos Pattinson y te trasladas-

Hice todas las escenas fotográficas, y al terminar regrese a la casa de Step donde estaba pasando mis días...no es necesario decir la decepción que me produjo enterarme que Catherine estaba en este momento preparando otra locación donde se produciría la ultima prueba en el caso de que pasara a la ronda, y no pude ver tampoco a la chica que seria Bella, no entendí muy bien porque pero me dieron ganas de saber como seria en persona...la curiosidad tal vez ... ni modo, volví con Step y luego mi super agente hizo unas llamadas, no sabia si les gustaría las fotos..pero ya todo dependía de una llamada y le dije a Step que si no lo recibía pronto volvería a casa.

Kris Pov: Días antes del encuentro..

Estaba hablando con Frank uno de los chicos de edición y le proponía mi opinión sobre ciertos temas que me parecían importantes, El solo me miraba con una mueca en la cara

Frank: oye Kris... no es por nada pero...no dormí bien anoche y tuvimos que comenzar temprano, porque no le jodes a Richard?-era notorio que esto ya me estaba frustrando hace 10 minutos y solo discutíamos por la luz que se filtrada del lado derecho de la cámara, que solo tapaba al ultimo Eduard que aundiciono

Kris: no te vayas al carajo Frank! es tu trabajo has te cargo...¿crees que yo estoy para jodas?..

Frank: Ey..ey! tranquilizate quieres...estos son hasta ahora prubas visuales tampoco es que vaya aquedar en la película.. así que no le tomes importancia!

Kris: TE ESCUCHAS FANK! pues te digo que lo dices como un imbécil! esta película depende de todos los efectos que se puedan hacer ver en pantalla y algo como dices es un estúpido reflejo de luz! puede llegar a arruinar todo un maldito día de trabajo! -Frank frunció su seño pero no daría tregua...aunque sea la actriz principal, una niña no le diría como hacer su trabajo!

Frank: no me digas como hacer mi maldito trabajo quieres! mas vale que cuides esa boca filosa que tienes!

Kris: No me hables como perro entonces! yo también hago mi trabajo pero si tu no funcionas esto significa una mierda!

-En eso Cat hizo acto de presencia y calmo la situación, la verdad es que no me gustaba discutir con Frank pero últimamente andaba muy sensible con respecto a encontrar al Eduard, y debo decir que ninguno me convencía, me propuso entonces lograr encontrar lo que yo buscaba de manera bastante convencional-

Cat: Kris, Frank cual es el problema, que no puede ser solucionado silenciosamente?

Frank: dicelo tu estrellita ya que es tu problema...

Kris: No es mi problema Frank, no me culpes ahora por tu incompetencia!

Cat: kris..por favor dime lo que sucede y lo arreglamos quieres? no vamos a seguir con esta conversación absurda

Kris: bien solo que me parece que ahí un mal foco de cámara en la ultima foto del Eduard y creo que esto arruina la imagen por la filtración de luz...ahora solo le decía a Frank que lo arregle del modo que parezca mas natural...

Cat: Ese ultimo Eduard quedo descalificado, no te preocupes porque ya seleccione a 4 chicos muy lindos, pero este no entrara en el.

Kris: que? ya los tienes?, pero quienes son?

Cat: los conocerás en mi casa, ya sabes donde es, en este momento voy a preparar toco con el equipo para arreglar la ultima parte de la audición alli..

Kris: En tu casa?, me tienes que avisar cuando haces estos cambios Cat, me tomaste desprevenida..

Cat: Tengo muchas ideas ya sabes, esta se me ocurrió ayer, después de lo que hablamos de la "profundidad" que quieres que tenga Eduard...me pareció buena idea encontrar era chispa que necesita en esta ultima toma.

Kris: aun así eso no explica porque trasladar el equipo en tu casa, aquí se puede hacer la toma...

Cat: mmmm hehehe no si buscamos esa "profundidad" kris! hahaha! mi habitación sera mas adecuado créeme!

-lo dijo de tal forma, que yo casi caigo en mis rodillas, definitivamente Cat era la directora mas audaz e impredecible que jamas tuve, claro...por no decir un poco loca.-

Kris: OMG! CAT! SE MAS CLARA Y DIME QUE IDEA LOCA SE TE PASO POR TU CABEZA! no me jodas que entendiste mal! cuando yo dije profundidad, hablaba realmente de una actuación mas natural no se...pero lo que me dices es como que quieres que busque en otro tipo de "profundidad"

Cat: hahahaha! dime que tomaste su rostro Frank! hahahaha! esta chica tiene ojos de plato en este momento..hahaha!

Frank: hahahaha! debiste darme la indirecta antes para prender la cámara! jajajaja pero si que quedo espantada! jajajaja

-estos dos se me burlaban de mi expresión que yo casi tomo sus cabezas y los aplasto contra el otro... es que ni siquiera me respondió a la pregunta... simplemente me guiño el ojo y se desapareció de la habitación!

Kris: no habla en cerio! no puede solo irse y no darme una maldita explicación! -Frank seguía riendo sin tregua- dime lo que sabes desgraciado! ¿me hiciste pasar por esto apropósito Frank?

Frank: hahaha! sabia que me criticarías por la ultima foto si la veías así que deje que la vieras en la pantalla...hahaha! pero no me culpes a mi fue idea de Cat darte la noticia de la nueva locación de esta manera hehehe reaccionaste mejor de lo que esperaba créeme hahaha!

Kris: Frank eres un maldito!..-pero no pude aguantarme una sonrisa por haber caído en la trampa...me dio un poco de vergüenza al quedar como tonta y a ver dudado de la mala toma de Frank y sus falta de profesionalismo, la verdad era que el es uno de los mejores y tuve que haberme dado cuenta de la extrañeza de sus tomas...ahhh ahora me sentía como boba y eso me lo pagaría!

Frank: Hahahaha! ey no te enojes, dime si no fue gracioso nuestro pleito? jajaja oye..lamento ser tan duro pero en verdad me gustaron tus comentarios sobre el foco y la toma completa, estuvo muy acertado créeme, no me mintió tu padre cuando me dijo que sabias de estas cosas...y que eras directa cuando con tus sentimientos hahaha!

Kris: claro Frank! ahora arreglarlo todo con tus halagos! no voy a caer otra ves maldito perro esta me las pagaras recuerdalo!

Frank: pero si te lo dije en serio gatita...jajaja! y tampoco se equivocan con respecto a tus palabrotas hahaha!

Kris: ahh! -le di un puñetaso en el hombro izquierdo sin mucha fuerza y ya parecíamos un padre y su hija jugando a la lucha libre..- cada ves te pones mas viejo y eres imposible! -le di un beso en la mejilla para luego irme a mi camerino, pero antes de cerrar las puertas dijo: Kris luego te envió las copias de la secuencia de fotos de hace un momento con tus expresiones! jejeje!, di un sonoro golpe en la puerta y rogué por dentro que eso fuera un chiste, sin embargo lo recibí al día siguiente y fue el motivo doble de burlas en el Set...definitivamente me prometí no pasar mucho tiempo de ejecutar una buena broma pesada a Frank y ya que estaba me desasía dos pájaros de un tiro, tramando algo para Cat-

ya tendría tiempo para eso ... pero lo mas importante por el momento era enfocarme en el trabajo, y la idea de conseguir a ese Eduard perfecto. Claro que Cat me mantuvo intrigada hasta que entre a la casa y luego de revisar las cámaras ubicadas sobre la cama, me di cuenta que no me equivocaba en que Cat ya preparo el ambiente de la escena que debía interpretar alli...sobre su propias sabanas...me reí de medio lado por entender su idea y pensar lo mismo que ella, tal vez me afectaba pasar tiempo con ella arreglándolo todo, y me estaba volviento tan loca como ella, pero es que no pude dudar en estar de acuerdo en que la mejor manera de explayar la profundidad de Eduard era con un beso...aunque eso no estaba planeado para la audición al comienzo, Cat pensó en la importancia de que me conectara de inmediato con mi co-estrella para saber de primera mano si escogíamos el indicado.

Me propuce Hacer lo posible por encontrar lo que necesita Eduard en ese contacto mas "profundo" y como me dijo Cat me lo tomaría como encontrar al príncipe entre 4 sapos.

Sabia que había nombres muy fuertes en la lista...seria una decisión tan difícil que yo no paraba de removerme el cabello como desquiciada...ademas de que ya sabia que Henry Cavill fue descalificado para esta toma por su edad, y la verdad por un lado agradecí aquello ya que aunque fuera buen actor no encontré en el nada de Eduard.

Y es que otro punto que me ponía de los pelos de punta es que solo hace poco me informaron que otro tipo fuerte a tomar el papel y que era casi una afirmación de que ya era suyo el personaje de Eduard Cullen, era Shilloh Fernandez, a quien no había conocido personalmente y no sabia como que caería...se suponía lo conocería recién a la semana para luego tomar la desicion final...esto se me estaba poniendo difícil..pero me gustaba, nunca me detengo en nada que me proponga tan solo por la presión...así que decidí ser lo mas positiva posible y calmar mis nervios.

Cat: lista para encontrar a tu príncipe azul princesa? jajaja!

Kris: para ti es fácil, no tienes que besar a 4 sapos!

Cat: jajaja! ahora son 5 cariño...mas vale que te prepares le haré pasar al primero y les daré 5 minutos para conocerse te parece? -guiñándome el ojo salio de la habitación y de inmediato vi a uno de los chicos que ya había conocido por las secciones de fotos, con una mueca traviesa y un tanto repugnante lo tache mentalmente antes de pronunciar palabra...en verdad me desagrado su expresión pervertida y confiada, el Eduard que buscaba no se encontraba en la primera opción.

Rob Pov:

Como es posible que este tan nervioso! es solo un beso..un beso...un simple beso... pero no podía dejar de removerme el cabello que ya se encontraba todo despeinado y sin control. Un beso en solo un beso lo se..pero si me hubiera preparado al menos por dos días antes tal vez hubiera venido mas confiado pero no... no lo puedo estar cuando solo falta uno de los chicos y me llamarían para darme el tiempo de 30 minutos de conocer a la chica a la que debería besar! es imposible que conozca a alguien en 30 minutos, seguramente me siente ahí y no pare de hablar por lo nervioso que estoy y no quiero demostrarlo...pero si tan solo conociera un poco mejor a la chica y no tan solo por fotos seria mas sencillo, bueno eso creo...pero es que me siento tan tonto en este momento cuando tan solo pasaron unas horas desde que la directora me dijo como seria esta audición... y me arreglaron el aspecto que ahora me veía a mi mismo totalmente desalineado.

Cuando abrieron la puerta y un Eduard salio para dar lugar al siguiente, sentí que los labios se me secaron y me volví a servir mas del agua que había en la mesa enfrente a nosotros, el chico que termino de salir era un actor bastante imponente y se me planto para poder beber también del agua...quisiera saber muchas cosas de lo que ocurrió a dentro pero preferí enterarme por mi mismo y me volví a sentar en el asiento.

Al chico al parecer le pareció muy divertido que to estuviera tan nervioso y se acerco para hacerme compañía, pero yo le rogué que no me dijera que paso a dentro, porque tal ves me diera motivos para salir de allí cuanto antes, el solo sonrió y dijo: Relájate... la chica es encantadora...y luego miro su reloj se disculpo retirandoce de la casa.

La manera en el que dijo que es "encantadora" tenia mucho doble sentido a mi parecer, pero eso solo me des concentraba y me decidí ponerme mas serio al respecto...los minutos pasaron y el reloj de pared retumbaba como campanas de iglesia en mi cabeza, no paraba de morderme las uñas aunque parezca desagradable, pero es que si pudiera al menos fumaria...lamentablemente no me permití darme ese lujo por no saber nada de Kristen Stewart y tal vez esto le desagrade al momento de bezarla.

Otra ves esa palabra y tuve que volver a tomar un sorbo de agua me dije a mi mismo: Dios..Rob! pareces un adolescente en su primera cita, sin saber que hacer...y solo se trata de un beso...como si no lo hayas echo antes! solo contrólate! -fue el momento cuando el ultimo Eduard salio y con señas desde adentro me llamaron a entrar.

Me pare como resorte y camine con un poco de índesición hacia adentro del cuarto... pero al menos los nervios se calmaron para dar lugar a mi humor...ese humor que sale tan solo cuando estoy profundamente nervioso. Di el gran paso al pequeño cuarto, y es que quedaba pequeño con las cámaras y las luces todas puestas en foco a una cama de dos plazas..la vi alli sentada en esa cama con el pelo un poco revuelto con su rostro bajo concentrada en unas hojas que supuse se trataba del libreto, cuando entre y ella levanto su rostro estuve a punto de ver sus ojos pero Catherine se planto en frente mio y no me permito enfocarla, yo sonrei mientras ella bromeando y me decía: Bueno...eres el ultimo Robert, la toma es sencilla, ya estudiaste el guion?

Rob: La verdad es que ya me olvide lo que tenia que hacer hahaha!

Cat: jajaja! esta bien tranquilo te doy tiempo para que te prepares mientras organizamos, entre tanto quieres conocer a Bella?

Rob: si por favor me encantaría! jajaja

Catherin solo tubo que darse vuelta para dar lugar a Kristen y ella me tendió la mano mientras me miraba fijamente como estudiándome..ese momento fue tan extraño para mi que sonreí ante los ojos de una chica un poco seria y atenta, pero tan pronto devolvió su sonrisa una calidez me invadió, no me gusta juzgar la primera impresión, pero siendo sincero fue imposible no sentirme feliz..tal vez sean los nervios que tan pronto toque sus manos una electricidad recorrió mi espina...me cayo realmente bien y aun no intercambiaba palabras con ella.

Kris: hola! -mirándome atenta a los ojos, pensé que hice algo mal y me sentí intimidado ante su expresión analizadora-

Rob: hola muchos gusto soy Robert Pattison -no me di cuenta hasta ese momento que había echo un movimiento de manos muy impulsivos ante el saludo, y me reí soltándola rápidamente disculpándome, no sabia que hacer mas que sonreír y me sentí aun mas avergonzado ante mi mala jugada- (oh no! la embarraste Rob ahora va creerte un inbesil!) lo siento es que estoy un poco nervioso haha!

Kris: hahaha! no es que me sorprendiste nunca te vi en las anteriores audiciones! -su sonrisa fue...como decirlo?...encantadora!, hermosa sonrisa, ahora entiendo las palabras del Eduard que estuvo antes que pase a la habitación Catherine me hizo abandonar mis pensamientos, y explico a la Bella que mi participación fue inoportuna, y que no se pensó en incluirme hasta las llamadas de mi agente Step, y lograron darme lugar en el Cast-

Cat: bien porque no se toman un tiempo chicos.. ya que tu Rob estas nervioso, relájate un poco y dentro de unos minutos comenzamos si?-como si fuera sencillo, la expresión de Catherine parecía mas una orden que un pedido y su sonrisa guardaba algo de burla sobre mi y mi alborotado cabello-

Rob: si gracias..aunque voy a necesitar mas de unos minutos Catherin jajaja! -en eso Kristen me llama la atención en señas para sentarme en la gran cama a su lado, yo fui y me senté donde quería no pude evitar que mis ojos recorrieran sus piernas finas en un momento para luego sentirme avergonzadamente cachado! por su mirada concentrada en mi rostro, yo baje la mirada por reacción a sus ojos...ya que me sentí en tanto culpable de que me juzgara como pervertido y sonreí en modo de aliviar mis nervios.

Volví mis ojos sobre Ella y trate de decir algo, pero antes de que pueda decir nada ella también hablo y nuestras palabras se encostraron inteligible, ambos reímos al unisolo por eso y volvimos a carcajear tan solo al volver a mirarnos, Dios sabe por que esta vez!, pero me sentí mas relajado al hacerlo.

Rob: Dios...! me siento como un chico de secundaria! hahaha! -y removí mis cabellos, cuando la vi hacer lo mismo mientras sonreía y volvía sus ojos al libreto-

Kris: Entonces te estudiaste muy bien el Libreto...hehehe ya que debes interpretar a un chico de 17.

Rob: haha! no de echo no tengo idea! entre porque vi la puerta abierta y pensé en probar suerte..

-me miro extrañada y luego solto una carcajada-

Kris: por poco y te creo! hehehe! -removiendo otro tanto su cabello, eso me pareció sexy-

Rob: no! es verdad! hahaha! deberás explicarme hehe!

Kris: haha! mas vale que te prepares antes que se prendan las cámaras..-y volvió su rostro al libreto del cual tenia mi copia arrugada, pero la deseche en leerla cuando ella se acerco mas a mi y me indicaba las lineas que debía decir... me cautivo su perfume fresco..natural..que nunca había olido antes, y trate de concentrarme y parecer mas serio al notar su profesionalismo, Ella no era nada de lo que esperaba de una Bella de su edad, era todo lo contrario...y me di las razón sobre juzgar a las personas por la primera impresión... mi idea fue distinta ahora, y en lo unico que no me equivoque era en el echo de que es hermosa..pero aun mas cautivante en persona.

No se como describirlo pero fueron las horas mas estresantes y los 30 minutos mas especiales de mi vida...me sentí de varias formas en esa media hora, (inquieto, tonto, nervioso, cálido, rejado, intimidado., y no se que mas... ) pero fue mucho la intimidación que sentí por esta chica mucho mas joven, que también me hizo dar cuenta lo poco que sabia de actuación.

Cuando Catherine llego a nuestro lado para las indicaciones que básicamente eran solo para mi, parecían que pasaron 2 horas como al mismo tiempo sentí que fueron solo 3 segundos de conocer a Kristen y ya debíamos besarnos!. Por suerte me dieron mas tiempo en prepararme mentalmente en lo que debía seguir y otra media hora paso mientras me maquillaban un poco y me arreglaban el cabello revoltoso.

Me volví a estresar y pensé que no me saldrían las palabras cuando ya estuve ubicado en el lugar indicado... pero esa seriedad impuesta por Kristen cuando se apagaban las luces y la luz tenue filtraba el sector para ambientar la escena...me hizo volver en mi al personaje, en este momento soy Eduard Cullen me dije a mi mismo serré mis ojos tratando de hacerme a la idea del personaje tratando de que por un momento esto funcionara.

Cat: preparados...listos... ACCIÓN!

-kristen comenzó con lineas cortas de una conversación telefónica con su madre...al verla actuar tan cerca de mi..capte toda la emoción que hasta creí que de verdad hablaba con alguien..pero no...solo estaba fingiendo. Termino su dialogo y yo di paso a freces cortas, se acerco lentamente y pude notar lo profundo de sus ojos verdes, no pude reaccionar a mi siguiente dialogo y desde ahí en mas olvidando por completo lo que seguía... me quede hipnotizo, y tuve que improvisar rápidamente..

Rob/Eduard: quiero probar algo... quédate quieta -no se bien cual fue mi expresión en ese momento, pero al saber que probaría sus labios un calor invadió mi cuerpo subiendo rápidamente como vapor, me sentí aun mas acalorado y aunque trate de contener mis emociones tratando de volver a mi... de que esto solo era un juego de personajes..y no puedo sentirlo realmente.. baje mis ojos a sus labios que se abrían lentamente para recibirme y me acerque haciendo el esfuerzo de contener esas emociones que brotaron en mi ser..

Cuando finalmente llegue a su boca y toque sus labios en un roce de ternura, pensé que ya eso era todo y había acabado, pero antes de poder siquiera separarme unos milímetros de su boca Ella me tomo de los cabellos y beso mis labios con mas ímpetu...en ese instante ni siquiera lo dude y abrí mas los ojos de la sorpresa pero con mas deseo... ese beso que me ofreció me hizo olvidar por completo hasta quien era, o donde me encontraba...y la mire deseando que no acabase allí...la volví a besar esta ves mas impetuoso y al parecer nuestras bocas entendieron que esto era la guerra por quien daba el beso mas delicioso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron por primera ves en un tercer beso si tregua cuando mordisquee el labio inferior de Kristen y al darme el permiso de pasar comenzamos un delicioso frenesí que hizo al tiempo detenerse.

Me atreví a acariciar su cintura mientras Ella acariciaba mi cuello y mi cabellera jalandome a profundizar aun mas...yo la tironee de la cintura para acostarla en la cama y mi mano fuera de mi control acaricio apretando su muslo derecho, Ella lanzo un gemido ahogado que me hizo ...si se puede.. aun mas...perder el control y solo fue cuando escuche un Sonoro CORTE! que me vi obligado a reaccionar y darme cuenta que esto se me fue por completo de las manos... miles de ideas azotaron mi cabeza como rayos al cerebro y caí en cuenta que estaba sobrepasandome con alguien que apenas conocí ese día hace 1 hora en frente de 15 personas!...me empuje para atrás sobresaltado de mi propia falta de control sobre mi mismo...algo que nunca avía echo antes..ya que me caracterizo por eso ... mantener el control de mis acciones...pero en este caso extraño en mi vida y por primera vez sentí que esto fue mas allá de mi control, de mi razón, de mi lógica.

Cuando me lanzo hacia atrás con un montón de sentimientos agolpandoce en mi pecho, Kristen con las misma expresión de sobresalto me empuja por los hombros, y como reacción en cadena caigo fuertemente por el lado derecho de la cama, mis glúteos impactan llevándome un fuerte dolor.

Cat: WOU..CHICOS ESO SI QUE FUE IMPRESIONANTE HAHAHA! hasta lo sentí muy real! la verd..

Kris: SHHH! CAT! tranquila si!..solo queríamos impresionarte..no hagas comentarios de mas!-no tarde en entrar en escena con un grito no muy sonoro de dolor y Kristen se volteo a verme...todo los presenten me miraban divertidos como si fingiera mi prominente bulto que trataba de ocultar, pero el dolor inmenso se hizo mas profundo cuando trate de levantarme y me quede en el suelo rogando que esto solo sea un maravilloso sueño y no mi real entrevista de trabajo con un beso de lo mas apasionado y mi dolor en la nalga con un calambre intenso que termino por afectarle a mi buen amigo..

Los chicos reaccionaron rápido con risas mientras me decían que me levantara y dejara de fingir, pero al parecer la única que capto que esto no era ninguna broma, fue Kristen que pronto dijo: Esperen..¡EL NO ESTA BROMEANDO ALGO LE PASA ENSERIO! -Ellos la miraron por un momento hasta que yo agregue : ME FRACTURE! AAHHH!

Cat: Rápido llamen a un doctor! levantenlo! -y hacia fue... me levantaron y me trasladaron a otra habitación, soporte el dolor si se podría decir, ya que es en verdad insoportable y apareció alguien que me hizo masajes de...si... pueden burlarse ya estoy acostumbrado..NALGAS! pero no es nada divertido a como suena eso, mi amigo también sufrió el malestar mas agobiante hasta de después de mas de media hora ya me sentía mucho mejor.

El tiempo que pase solo tratando de no pensar en el dolor me hizo pensar en todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, y en como es que una simple entrevista de trabajo se convertía en una visita al kinesiologo, el acto no requería ninguna escena de riesgo, pero yo lo convertí en uno de los mas deliciosos momentos. "Kristen besa muy bien" pensé... mientras mi legua remojaba mi labio inconscientemente y una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, volví a rememorar ese momento en el que perdí el control de mi mismo y olvide que solo jugaba con mi personaje, fue en el momento en que me ilusione y me dije que debería esforzarme para conseguir el trabajo...sin duda seria el mas interesante.


	3. El comienzo: Decisiones

Kristen Pov:

No puedo explicar exactamente que me ocurrió en la próxima semana., pero lo único que se es que no me puedo sacar el nombre de Robert Pttinson., y es que tan solo conocerlo por esa hora me senti completamente segura que nadie mas podría interpretar mejor que el a Eduard Cullen...NADIE MAS QUE EL...no podía imaginar otro nombre.

Sabia lo importante que era el elegir al indicado y Cat me avía puesto a mi casi toda las responsabilidad en los hombros a la hora de escogerlo Ella me dijo: Kris se lo difícil que es para ti esto, pero nadie mas que tu va a tener que conectare mejor con el Eduard que elijamos., por eso es tan importante tu decisión...tomate tu tiempo querida.

¿Como queria que lo hiciera en dos semanas?., bese a 5 Eduard hace dos dias! pero desde ese tiempo no estube mas segura que ahora...Robert Pattinson..desde el momento que me presentaron lo supe y lo se ahora mas que nunca, El tiene que ser... Recuerdo como fue ese momento en el que nos conocimos y aun se me acaloran las mejillas tan solo pensarlo-

Estaba concentrándome nuevamente en el libreto., por alguna razón algo andaba mal..ya avían pasado casi todos y aun faltaba uno..ninguno me avía convencido y si esto seguía así no quería pensar que pasaría!, soy una perfeccionista lo se ..pero cuando es mi responsabilidad elegir en este caso un protagonista veo cada detalle..cada postura y forma de pensar que me demuestre todo lo que necesito saber de El..no puedo elegir a un chico que solo me paresca lindo en camara porque eso seria solo superficial...si no miro como puede ser en su lado mas profundo., la verdad es que no creo en nada de eso que se trate de la imagen., es algo demasiado superficial que conociendo este tipos de trabajos viene del mercado y las franquicias., ahí que asumirlo (trabajo como actriz, pero somos objetos para vender un producto) aunque no me guste...es la realidad de todos los que nos metemos en este tipo de trabajo, solo ahí que saber aceptarlo..aun así me parece desagradable creer que la perfección se encuentre en una buena imagen, la belleza física..eso para mi simplemente no existe, no podemos buscar vestirnos a la moda todo el tiempo para encajar, o tener mil sesiones de belleza para verse casi perfecto., para mi eso es Estúpido y un gasto de energía..lo mas importante es lo que somos por dentro como personas, como humanos, y lamentablemente sentí que todos los que entraron por esa puerta estaban preocupados por verse bien y me dieron la sensación engreída de creerse perfectos, eso simplemente me volvió a remover el estomago, Tontos.

No tenia tiempo tampoco en conocerlo profundamente a todos ya que solo nos dieron 1 hora, pero al menos una cierta parte de su persona las vería en sus ojos., los ojos...siempre me dijeron que el alma de una persona se resplandece ante sus ojos..por eso yo siempre miro fijamente para de alguna manera sentir como son al mirarlos de frente. Se puede saber si te mienten o si tienen algo que ocultar al mirarlos fijamente y eso fue lo que hice con cada uno de los que entraron en la habitación de Cat..pero no encontré nada...Nada de los que pudiera sentirme conforme a mi misma, mas bien aun mas nerviosa al saber que no seria de mucha ayuda cuando nos juntemos en la reunión para discutir sobre quien seria el mejor Eduard si yo no me siento lo suficiente segura con ninguno.

Fue cuando entonces todas mis dudas fueron aclaradas , para dar lugar a una duda mayor que todas...Este chico entro y se presento como Robert Pattinson, Sus ojos casi serrados por una sonrisa casi vergonzosa se abría en par, en par...a cada lado para formar la mueca mas preciosa, sus ojos de azules cristalinos me sumergieron en un mar de ternura ... al verlo revolver su cabello de manera tan sexy que creí desfallecer, era casi imposible sacar la mirada de El y solo me di cuenta de lo obvia que me volví cuando El me miro fijamente, y se presento ante mi con una mueca nueva y hermosa que no pude contestar en el momento por la impresión, me sentí Estúpida y Torpe al darme cuenta de mi propia ¡idiotez! (solo es un chico bonito) me dije a mi misma y pensé que tan pronto caiga en esto El seguro debe de ser un creído modelo que piensa con los pies y pronto le sonreí y me dirigí seriamente a El para que comenzáramos lo mas pronto posible.

Me pareció extraño que no lo haya visto antes y El tiempo paso volando mientras conversaba con El lo poco que le pueda conocer en ese tiempo., pero al notarlo tan nervioso me puso nerviosa a mi...es difícil explicarlo pero El se mostró tan diferente a los demás que tan pronto conversamos me di cuenta que no pensabamos diferente., El me dio un espasmo cuando dijo que no conocía a su personaje y por poco caigo en su broma, empezamos a habar de estos personajes para poder actuarlo de manera que se tranquilizara y note que se removía constantemente el cabello como lo hacia yo como forma de liberar los nervios acumulados...esa parte lo entendía a la perfección y tan pronto nos conectamos que creí conocerlo de toda la vida, de una manera tan especial.

El momento llego y Cat explico la idea ya acordada...lo mire de reojo en ese momento y sonreí de medio lado mientras veía como El se dirigía atento a las palabras de Cat con su sonrisa vergonzosa pero sumamente nervioso que no paraba de tocarse el cabello hasta que llamaron su atención por volverlo a desarreglar.,

Cuando El momento llego un escalofrió paso por mi columna...pero rápidamente tome control de mi y me mentalice como lo había echo con los demás chicos, esto es importante me dije y me concentre poniendo mi mente en blanco para dejarme llevar en la cabeza de mi personaje Bella.

Cat dio la orden entonces comencé con mi guion estudiado, al terminar jure sentir mi corazon later mas fuerte y casi pensé que se filtraría en los micrófonos...suspire y me acerque como sacando toda dudas en aquel suspiro para volver a ponerme seria como siempre lo hice cuando estoy trabajando...fue allí en ese momento...cuando lo mire y seguí mis lineas mirándolo fijamente y al conectar nuestros ojos la linea que dije salio sin pensarlo como si nada, mis ojos se fugaron a sus labios y debí controlarme para no tirarme sobre ellos..Este tipo me excito de una forma que olvide todo.

No me di cuenta que lo próximo que dijo no iba con el libreto, pero le seguí la corriente dejando mis ojos cerrare esperando su acercamiento..¿¡porque tardo tanto! no me supe responder si solo estaba siendo mas profesional, pero pareció una eternidad en el decierto esperando ese oasis a lo lejos, tan lejos que me parecieron horas y me entusiasme en la espera...cuando habrí mi boca pude sentir su respiración muy cerca...un aire caliente y embriagador que una parte de mi me retenía en el lugar y la otra estaba a punto de saltar sobre ellos.

Me volví loca...lo supe cuando escuche voces en mi cabeza discutir diciendo: ¡¿porque tarda tanto?, ¡esto no fue lo que acordamos!..¡pero si no se acordó nada!, ¡pero ya no puedo esperar!, ¡maldito cretino...solo quiere hacerce desear!., con migo no se meten voy a romperle la boca de un beso!., ¡ cállate solo se profesional esto es solo tu trabajo! tu trabajo, tu trabajo, tu trabajo.. Good! ¡ cómele los labios Kris...! (quiero hacerlo..)

Y una parte de mi se sintió con mas convicción cuando al fin un roce casi tortuoso me toca los labios, mi respiración se hizo mas espesa casi imposible de respirar, pero sin embargo parecía un aire puro y fresco, era la contradicción mas perfecta que al sentirlo alejarse a penas por cuartos de centímetros mi cuerpo se movió por inercia al suyo y mis labios buscaron ese calor...cuando lo encontré actué rápido y los bese con la profundidad que me pedía el alma en ese momento, con la intensidad que mi cuerpo reprimió en sentir... El día se hiso noche, o la noche día.. no lo se y no importaba porque como barrilete...el viento me llevo tan alto que olvide todo..Todo a mi alrededor se hizo brumoso como espejismo y me sentí en una realidad diferente...ese beso que mas que nada fue intenso no fue el ultimo porque El actuó ante mi acción y lo continuo con la misma o tal ves mas intensidad que la mía...ya no había nada de confuso en mi mente en ese momento porque simplemente mis neuronas colisionaron unas a otras y las voces de mi cabeza llegaron a una tregua que se pusieron de acuerdo en que debía dejarme llevar y nada mas., así lo hice y tome ese desquiciado cabello entre mis dedos para removerlos y juntarnos mas a mis labios, si es que eso era posible ya que los espacios se acortaron tanto que casi creí fundirme a su rostro.

Cuando tomo mi estrecha cintura una electricidad paso por mi columna vertebral y mi corazón se oía cada ves mas fuerte, tanto que pensé que se oiría a kilómetros de distancia...El me empujo suavemente comprendiendo que quería lo mismo que yo en ese momento y me deje arrastrar hasta la liviana cama que se sentía como algodones suaves., cuando lo sentí mas cerca con su cuerpo mas pegado al mio pude escuchar sus latidos de su corazón acorde a los míos con un duro retumbar...El se encontró igual que yo y parecía que nuestros corazones estallarían, gemí y creo que no fue la única vez ya que nuestras respiraciones se sentían cada vez mas fuertes...como reacción me acaricio el muslo...(Esto se esta poniendo serio) esa vos en mi cabeza me hizo reaccionar un poco antes de escuchar un gran CORTE! y caí a la realidad conocida de manera tan brutal que mi corazón dejo de latir en ese instante...un montón de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza como un flash de razón...(estoy en una audición, Este tipo es alguien que acabo de conocer!, estoy en frente las cámaras al rededor de muchas personas!, no es mi.. MI) fue hasta en ese momento que me di cuenta de mi error, de mi culpa...y una daga caliente atravesó mi espina que creí vomitar de la impresión...YO TENGO NOVIO! y hasta ahora me acorde de Michell, ni siquiera paso por mi mente durante el beso, o antes ni después de que con el grito de Cat allá lanzado a Robert al costado que aunque creí no haberlo echo con tanta fuerza para haber caído así..me sentí mas culpable al recordar que no recordé a Mich durante el beso como cuando lo hacia antes para ser mas real en mi trabajo..pero en este caso, ni siquiera paso por mi mente.

Fue tan extraño que me vi agitada, trate de que respiración y mis latidos volvieran a la normalidad mientras esquivaba la mirada inquisitiva de Cat, y las reacciones de los camarografos., hable para aparentar naturalidad y normalidad en donde no había y calle a Cat antes de que se les vayan las palabras por el traste para sentirme mas nerviosa.

Cuando cai en cuenta de que Robert aun no salia de su sitio pensé al momento que fue por la vergüenza de avernos excedió en la interpretación de nuestros personajes, pero al ver su rostro dolido rápidamente llame la atención de los que estaban allí para que lo ayudaran, definitivamente algo en el no estaba bien y cuando dijo que se fracturo yo de inmediato me sentí aun mas culpable porque fui yo la causante de su caída, aun mas al saber donde se fracturo...un bulto sobresalía por sus partes sensibles y creí que le paso lo peor...se lo doloroso que puede ser algo así., tengo hermanos, y un novio...pero cuando lo vi ahi queriendo escaparse de sus pantalones ademas de avergonzada me sentí dolida ya que al parecer se fracturo aquella parte importante...no encontraba otra explicación para que se notara tanto y de inmediato lo enviaron a la siguiente habitación para tratarlo.

Me levante de la cama, lo primero que queria era un baso de agua fria y antes de salir de alli Cat me guiño el ojo...me fui sin mas y prendi mi cigarrillo mientras miraba sin leer las letras del libreto . Queria suponer normalidad, tranquilidad pero la verdad es que no lo estaba y mas que eso al menos me senti aliviada por el echo de que ya tenia mi respuesta Eduard Cullen ya tenia nombre...Robert parecia un actor que comenzaba a explotar un don oculto, y sin duda seria un gran actor si se comprometia a lograrlo...pero no lo conocia de mas que otra pelicula independiente...es perfecto para esto me dije..sabia que Steph buscaba una cara nueva y este era perfeco para el papel..tenia todo lo que buscaba de un Eduard y ademas de eso era un estupendo besador..ESPEREN ¿DIJE ESO?..esta bien lo admito me encanto besarlo pero lo importante no era eso si no que su actitud correspondia en lo que buscabamos para Eduard.

Ya estaba decidida y nadie podia cambiar eso..., fue cuando mi celular bibro y la llamada de Rush me saco de mis pensamientos...lamentablemente no podia quedarme a esperar como se encontraba Robert despues de lo sucedido y apesar que trate de convencer a mi agente, el trabajo me llamo a salir de la casa de Cat pero al menos le deje el recado de que lo saluden de mi parte y a uno de los secretarios amigo mio le deje una nota que no tenia permitido leer ni menos dejar que lo viera Cat...solo para evitar sus especulaciones indecentes claro...

...

Ahora me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos nuevamente., sabia que el tipo que conoceria hoy, debia audicionar para probar mi quimica con el., y nada mas para eso porque segun lo que me dijo Rush...el papel de Eduard es practicamente suyo...¡¿como es posible que eligeran ya un actor para tan importante papel sin concentimiento mio?

no es que me crea tan importante pero la verdad es que probar coneccion con alguien es sumamene importante cuando se trata de una pelicula, y lo mas dificil de lograr!., mas cuando me cabreo tanto Mey por mas de 3 meses y ni siquiera me avisan...asshhh! estaba tan frustrada que nadie se me aserco por las ultimas dos horas y me dejaron sola sentada en la cosina mienras decia mil maldiciones al aire... y era ovbio porque, es que nadie queria escuchar mis palabrotas, ni siquiera los empleados de la limpiesa se animaron a cruzarce a mi lado para limpiar las migajas de comida y el desorden en la mesada.

Me puse tan nerviosa como isterica y comence a morderme las uñas...un abito tan desagradable que detestaba pero no podia cambiar, ya tendria tiempo de que me regañen por ello, ni me iportaba al diablo!., y asi segui por otro cuarto de hora.

Cuando senti pasos viniendo a mi, pero ni siquiera voltee a ver...se trataba de un cara bonita que ya conocia gracias a las fotografías que Rush me mando días antes., advirtiéndome que podría ser ya mi compañero de trabajo, el futuro Eduard Cullen, ni mas ni menos era Shilloh Fernandez.

Shilloh: hola! disculpa pero te vi aquí muy sola,me dijeron que Catherine salio hace un rato y ya volvería ¿no te molesta que te haga compañía?

Kris: no, digo es un país libre...(y ya no dije nada mas, mi corazón actuó mas rápido que mi propia cabeza, y me mantuve mirando al suelo todo el rato...no quería mirarle a los ojos ya que podría enterarse de mi verdad, a la que en ese momento trataba de tapar a toda costa., y es que ¡¿como decirle que yo soy la protagonista y que ya tengo pensado al protagonista que no es usted, lo siento?, decirle cuanto siento que aya tomado un vuelo para venir hasta aquí cuando cree que su contrato esta casi echo y advertirle que no me interesa trabajar con El!, romper las expectativas de un actor que sabia cuanto lo admiraba Cat..y que ademas piensa que el trabajo ya es suyo...pero no, no podía romper de esta manera una relación que ni siquiera se formo siendo sincera con el, porque eso le destruiría.

El seguía hablando pero no prestaba ni la mínima atención, hasta que note la frustración en sus ojos, y al terminar de preguntarme si leí el libro y responder que no..El se levanto sin despedirse y se dirigió a otra parte del lugar, en verdad odie comportarme de esta manera con El, pero se que de esta manera lograría mi cometido.

Cuando Shilloh y Cat se encontraron tuvieron su propia reunión a la cual no asistí hasta que me llamaron para empezar las tomas en escena., no hace falta decir que no cambie de opinión y si ya me había comportado de una manera engreída con El, continué asiéndolo en todo el rato que pasamos juntos. El tampoco trato de arreglar nuestra poca cordialidad ya que solo se mantuvo a la distancia y me ignoro en esas dos horas.

Al acabar Cat me llamo a su oficina..

Cat: ok..Kris parece que lograste convencerme..-mirandome con una mueca de risa en sus labios-

Kris: -la vergüenza y la culpa recién hicieron peso en mi en ese momento.. lo siento Cat, en verdad trate de hacer lo mejor pero..

Cat: ¡no mientas! estuve observándote en todo este rato, y tengo que decir lo buena actriz que eres en drama..pero yo Kris tengo años en tratar con actores y se que esta fue solo una mala escena de una chica que le importa poco la película, y solo vino a pasar el rato, pero se perfectamente que no hay nada cierto en todo lo que me hiciste ver hoy..

Kris: Cat solo intente..

Cat: solo intentaste convercerle a El que eras una mala actriz y funciono porque eso mismo me dijo cuando nos encerramos la siguiente media hora aquí, yo trate de defenderte pero en verdad se encontraba muy frustrado por la manera en el que lo hablaste en la cocina, y la verdad hubiera preferido que hayas sido sincera con El, y decirle lo que me toco decirle a mi..

-Cat hablaba como regañan dome en ese momento, pero cuando oí las ultimas palabras tuve que pararla-

Kris: Espera Cat que fue lo que le dijiste?

Cat: le dije que le trataste así porque no sabias como decirle que te enamoraste de un particular actor, que empaño los cristales de la cámara cuando se dieron los besos mas fogosos...-mi expresión era la de estrangular a Cat., trate de hablar pero ella me cayo de nuevo- y que si no fuera gracias a mi idea de probar la "química" en cámara por este medio tu nunca lo hubieras encontrado hehehe! ¿piensas que puedes engañarme con la actuación que te montaste tu sola? y esto solo por no querer admitir que te gusto Robert Pattinson hahaha!

Kris: ¡claro que no Cat!, no pensaba engañarte pero es que..¡mierda!-no encontraba las palabras para explicarme-

Cat: hahaha! tranquila..te entiendo a mi también me gusto..aunque no tanto como Shilloh porque en verdad tenia muy buenas expectativas con El, pero tu ya elegiste a tu Eduard no?-guiñándome el ojo- seguiré tu instinto esta vez ¿que te parece?

Kris: ¿lo dices en cerio? -se formo una sonrisa en mis labios-

Cat: ¡claro niña!, creo que me convenciste con el beso haha! aunque no sea seguro aun..tenemos que organizar una reunión para mañana, llamare a Rush y a Mey creo que la nueva cara le gustara...y si no ya va a ver las toma en escena hehe!-me miro con picardia-

Y no se equivoco, a Mey le encanto la toma con Robert y de inmediato me apoyo en la desicion de escogerlo, aunque alguno de los productores no les gusto mucho la idea ya que era una cara muy nueva. Pero todos quedaron de acuerdo que la química que traspaso la pantalla era con el beso al ultimo actor y eso les dejo con buenas expectativas, ni bien termino la reunion Cat se encargo de hacer la legendaria llamada a la agente de Robert y ni bien se pusieron en contacto llamaron a Rush que luego me aviso a mi para una reunión mas personal.

Rob Pov:

No se explicar lo bien que me sentí al recibir el mensaje de Step, estaba con Sam en un bar y esperábamos a Tom y otros de los amigos. Cuando mi celular sonó y vi que era de Step, me aparte un poco del salón para escucharla mejor y ella me dio la noticia de otra entrevista con el cast de Twiligh, si escuche bien esto significa que puede ser que sea yo a quien eligieron, pero eso no era nada seguro por ello no quise ilusionarme y acepte ir al siguiente día al lugar acordado.

Sam: y Rob ya te ¿ataron? que te controlan..

Rob: jajaja! ojala! eso significaría que a alguien le importa donde este que no sea Lizy haha..no Samy..me llamo Step al parecer me consiguieron trabajo

Sam: que bien al fin vas a ocuparte de algo que te traiga dinero y no sea la musica jajaja

Rob: te crees muy gracioso Sam eeehh! pues si es así estas para payaso!

-fue mientras bromeaba con Sam que Tom nos cayo de sorpresa-

Tom: Robby, Sammy! siento llegar tarde pero estos ingratos me dejaron esperando mientras se ponían sus loción, como si eso tapara el olor a chivos que llevan jajaja

Rob: jajaja! a si..! porque tan limpios ni que fueran tener una cita con nosotros...

Tom: jajaja no es que van a traernos unas chicas jejeje yo también me puse un poco.

Rob: uuuff yo ni siquiera me bañe!

Sam: hahaha! ¡ cállate Rob! si bromeas así cuando estén las chicas van a creer que lo que dices es cierto.

Tom: hahaha! es cierto Rob deberías dejar de bromear en ese sentido porque es por eso que no agarras una! hahaha es que no te toman en cerio.

Rob: hehe!, o muy en cerio...ya sabes que me gusta hablar con sarcasmo y decir tonterías, pero ya me conocen solo quiero divertirme chicos...en realidad soy muy serio.

Tom: ha este paso no vas a encontrar una chica que ademas de linda te comprenda...jejeje y hablando de eso que onda con la chica de la audición,.

Rob: jeje digamos que voy a encontrarme con ella mañana.

Sam: Opa! ¿era eso lo que escondías?, seguramente la que te llamo ase rato era la chica para acordar una cita y no quisiste decírmelo..

Rob: jjajaja! nooo amigo ojala!, ya te lo dije era Step y quedamos en la reunión de trabajo que te conté..sera una reunión de trabajo nada mas, asi que seguramente me la tendré que encontrar de nuevo. -lo dije con una sonrisa picara pero a la ves escondía algo-

Tom: wou! que no te vuelva a dar otra reacción en la entrepierna nada mas, jajaja!

Sam: ¡¿que?, porque no me cuentan nada, siempre acabo sabiéndolo a ultima hora!

Rob: bueno es que no tiene tanta importancia solo que Stu..agranda las cosas

Tom: jajaja! mas bien tu la agrandaste Robby! hahaha! te lo contare Sam., Rob tubo cierta reacción cuando conoció a una chica en el..

Rob: ¡CALLATE!, estúpido Sturridge! solo que la caída me acalambro ya sabes..-y así Tom casi muere en su silla de las carcajadas al recordar lo que le conté de mi maravillosa entrevista de trabajo, y Sam que trataba de comprender se cabreaba por saber cada detalle-

La noche continuo y me mantuve solo sobrio controlando la hora para luego irme de allí y descansar lo posible, quería estar mas que bien en esta segunda oportunidad, pero a la vez con la expectativa de volverla a encontrar..en verdad me avía caído tan bien conocerla en esos pocos minutos y el recuerdo de ese beso intenso aun quemaba mis labios tan solo pensarlo.


	4. Segundo encuentro: Una burbuja para dos

Segundo encuentro: Una burbuja para dos

Rob Pov:

Es inquietante como las cosas se van dando y la suerte cambia de un modo increíblemente rápido y dinámico.

En un momento estoy sin ningún peso en cima, preparando mi equipaje para volver a Inglaterra y al otro estoy sentado en una oficina tomando un café hablando con Step de mi posible contrato de trabajo.

Muchas veces puedo llegar a ser demasiado supersticioso…pero es algo que no puedo evitar., desde pequeño a mi hermana Lizzy le encantaba todo lo que tenga que ver con los cambios planetarios, la influencia de los signos, y las cartas astrales...y aunque nunca me intereso aprender a como leer las manos, ella aun así influyo mucho en mi creencia del destino, y es que hay cosas que te pasan que no puedes explicar y a veces ese tipo de cosas te ayudaba a comprender un poco mas, al principio claro me costo creer que un planeta en mi signo influyera en mi estado de animo, pero Lizzy siempre tenia una respuesta para ello, y yo le termine creyendo. Recuerdo pedirle en mi juventud que me dijera la suerte que tendría para ese día volviéndome cada ves mas supersticioso, al punto de apartarme por ver al gato negro de mi vecina en una esquina, o tirar la sal a mi costado poniéndome en problemas con algún mesero...eso simplemente termino al crecer, o mas bien solo se apago un poco mas no dándole mucha importancia, pero aun sigo teniendo esa superstición que muchas veces me ayudo y otras me detuvo en el camino.

Es en estos casos que me pongo a pensar en porque no leí, lo que le deparaba a sagitario en este día y vuelvo mi vista a la taza de café., en verdad me hacia falta una ya que ayer aunque trate en no demorar en el bar con los chicos, termine llegando un poco mas tarde de lo esperado y ahora me hacia un poco del efecto de la resaca, solo pedía al cielo que mi aspecto no se vea mal, u no se note mis ojeras, no quería tomar ningún riesgo esta vez.

Las puertas se abrieron y la vi de nuevo, estaba con una camisa ligera al cuerpo, unos jing gastados y unas sandalias., bastante ligera, fresca, sin nada de maquillaje y con el pelo un poco alborotado., creí que me desmayaría en ese momento, era una chica normal y si no fuera porque lo sabia, jamas creería que es una actriz, una hermosa actriz al natural, sin ningún tipo de retoques, solo una chica que hacia que el atuendo mas simple se viera endemoniada mente sexy.

Se aventuro en entrar y yo me apuro en levantarme a saludarla con un poco de torpeza, ya que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron nos reímos mutuamente y ella solo me paso su mano derecha rápidamente para saludarla formalmente, pero esto me tomo de sorpresa, tanto como a ella que se rió al ver que quede a medio camino de pararme.

Nos reímos mutuamente mientras tome su mano y termine por darle un fugas beso en la mejilla, Ella se sentó a mi lado en la oficina y yo solo dije un simple "hola" mientras se tomaba de sus cabellos y me miraba fijamente con una mueca que adore., supe desde ese momento que me seria muy difícil dejar de mirarla.

Otras personas entraron a la oficina, pero yo solo mire de reojo mientras volvía como imán mis ojos a los verdes de Ella, y comenzamos a hablar como si ya nos conociéramos de por vida., bromeamos juntos sobre el horario tan temprano que decidieron hacer la reunión, la resaca que sentíamos., y le termine contando lo que hice la noche anterior y las bromas de mis amigos, como si ella los conociera..entendiendo mi sarcasmo se burlo de mi manera de hablar y mi alborotado cabello...entonces fue cuando un ultimo integrante hizo acto de presencia en la oficina, y entre el barullo que ya había., todos quedaron de pronto callados y me sentí como en la secundaria era el ultimo en decir algo antes de darme cuenta la presencia del supervisor.

En este caso eramos dos., Kristen y yo reímos un poco fuerte, hasta que Step a mi lado dijo un "shhh" y yo moví apresurado mi cabeza para ver a uno de los productores de Summit, supuse que lo eran ya que eran los únicos que vestían formalmente. Kristen callo poniendo su mano en su boca como avergonzada de no darse cuenta que la reunión seria acababa de comenzar, aun así carcajee bajito por su reacción y uno de ellos comenzó a hablar.

Secretario de Prod: ¿Bien podemos dar inicio a esto?, Catherin me puede decir si ya esta todo listo para que comencemos con la ¿ grabación?

Cat: temo decir que no Maik, tabajamos sobre la hora con tomas de cámaras interminables y tenemos mucho que arreglar antes de comenzar a grabar, lo primero de todo es que los efectos visuales puede tomar mas tiempo de lo pensado, pero mi jefe en edición esta trabajando en eso...lo segundo es que a pesar que todos nuestros actores están aquí, muchos de ellos se fueron por las fiestas de viaje, y aun no e confirmado a todos sobre su presencia., ya sabes los contratos no están firmados.

Maik: Te aclaro que aun no se a tratado el cambio de monto, se abonara el numero que ya teniamos acordado y nuestros tiempos son acortados, sabes que debemos comenzar si o si..entre el mes de Marzo y no nos permitiremos gastar mas en las locaciones...yo sinceramente Cat

Cat: te entiendo Maik no tengo esas intenciones, no pretendemos a ser esto mas difícil

Maik: al menos tenemos a los protagonistas ya decididos., -mirando hacia nosotros, pero yo interrumpí -

Rob: Lo siento pero yo aun no lei mi contrato tampoco..-se produjo un murmullo en el lugar, que yo creí cometer un error al hacer ese comentario y Maik miro de mala manera a Cat que actuó rápido y me tomo de la mano ubicada en frente asía mi-

Cat: No te preocupes Robert porque nadie aqui a terminado de firmarlo..-guiñándome un ojo para que me preocupara-

Maik: ¿que clases arreglos hiciste Catherine..si me dices que quieres ocuparte y luego salen con que no hay nada seguro en la filmación?

Cat: Maik despreocúpate porque ya lo tengo todo confirmado y comenzaremos el día que acordamos., ni un día mas..

Maik: ¡¿que confirmación?, si aun este chico ni siquiera y a leído su contrato., la mayoría de los que están aquí son agentes de actores no confirmados y otros que siquiera saben sus personajes!

De aquí en mas empezó una discucion que parecía ya sin sentido y no tener fin, algunos de los actores con sus agentes se defendían de la acusación de este secretario de producción, que solo se acaloro por un momeno y luego todo se calmo llegando al acuerdo de un segundo encuentro esta ves con los jefes de la productora antes de dan un aviso oficial de los actores que quedarian confirmados., nos volveríamos a encontrar entre mediados de febrero y en Marzo comenzaríamos a grabar...yo aun no estaba del todo seguro de tomar el papel, tenia muchas cosas en la que difería con el personaje, pero ni bien termino la reunión y nos retiramos me anime a hablar con Kristen para aclarar mis dudas, sobre el personaje y de mas.

Rob: Bueno parece que estuvo un poco acalorado adentro no? jeje!

Kris: uuufff siii ni mas que decir, yo casi y me levanto para salir de alli..-arreglandoce su cabello-

Rob: haha! yo también lo pensé, pero como me sentí culpable que después de mi comentario comenzara el pleito decidí resistirlo

Kris: oh claro! fue tu culpa.. debería desquitarme por eso jajaja!

Rob: oh no por favor! tengo que llegar completo a Inglaterra.. jeje

Kris: es cierto.. eres británico no? con razón ese acento tan extraño -con una mueca divertida-

Rob: Lo siento pero creo hablo bastante bien..

Kris: entonces límpiate de seguido los oídos jajaja! hablas como si tuvieras algo atorado en la garganta haha!

Rob: debe ser la bola de béisbol que me trague de pequeño hehe no lo se.. ¡oye deja de carearme! -suponiendo enojo-

Kris: hahaha! lo siento pero tu mismo te cuereas no me culpes a mi...jeje!

Step: ¿ Divirtiendoce chicos? jajaja

Rob: woff Step avisa antes de aparecerte asi! jaja! ¿ya conoces a Kristen?., Kristen ella es mi futura ex agente..Stephanie Ritz

Step: hahaha! claro ya quisieras Rob! búscate una agente que aguante tus tonterías niño

Kris: hehehe! Ella tiene razón, no muchas agentes son confiables y fuertes a aguantarnos..

Rob: créeme cuando digo que Ella no lo es, solo se la pasa regañan dome todo El tiempo, y ni mi madre se comporta así conmigo hehehe!

Step: eso es porque gracias al cielo tu madre no tiene que hacer mi trabajo y pasar tiempo contigo para buscarte las mejores ofertas de trabajo, agradece que a ella no le sacas canas!

Rob: hahaha! ¡Entonces al fin aceptaste que tu cabello es teñido! ya lo sabia no te preocupes -guiñándole el ojo mientras ella me daba una palmada el en pecho fingiendo un enojo-

Step: ¡aprende a cerrar la boca Rob Patts.! toma!-tirándome prácticamente los papeles del contrato que debía leer y El libro del cual avía llegado a la mitad después de haber echo la entrevista con Kristen, lo leí y deje señalado hasta donde me avía quedado..eso estaba en mi habitación y al parecer Step pensó en traerlo para que no me olvidara de leerlo, ella era siempre muy despierta a estos detalles, aunque yo pueda ser distraído muchas veces, también soy muy detallista, así que no había porque de sus acción, a veces en verdad parecía mi madre y ese lazo que tengo con ella me da mucha seguridad- ¡No cras nada de lo que Este te diga Kriste!, ya te lo estoy advirtiendo..

Rob: ¡oye!, no le digas eso a Ella, yo soy..

Kris: hahaha! no te preocupes que en ningún momento lo tome en cerio, pero gracias por el concejo Ritz...-guiñándole el ojo a mi agente, logrando su sonrisa-

Step: ¡oh no por favor dime Step..mis amigos me llaman así, y presiento que seras mi amiga Stewart ! jajaja;

-yo quede un poco de lado con mi cara de poker mientras las dos socializaban muy bien, sonreía mientras las veía conversando y me decía a mi mismo, como es posible yo conociendo a Step no era que se daba en primera instancia con las personas, tenia bien como lo hacia en este momento con Kristen y esto me sorprendió a la vez que sentía saltar a mi corazón-

Kris: Bien puedes llamarme Kris, o Kristen, Stewart ya es muy formal hahaha!

Step: ok! krsiten, entonces estaremos en contacto, tengo que irme ahora., ya sabes el deber llama ¿tu que harás Robert?

Rob: ¿que al fin entre en la conversación? ya me sentí de lado

Kris: jajaja lo siento..-sarcásticamente-

Step: no te hagas el tonto Robert ya bastante tengo! jajaja! ok! tu decide lo que harás de tu vida pero yo no tengo tiempo así que te dejo los papeles y me lo lees todo eeh!, aaahh y no te atrevas a firmar nada hasta que nos reunamos, ya sabes en Febrero..te veré en casa esta noche y me despido yo me quedare aquí una semana mas.

Rob: ok!, ok! ya lo hablaremos en la noche..

Kris: bueno yo también me largo chicos ya nos veremos -y saludando de manos fue caminando a la puerta de salida-

Rob: ¡espera...kristen!, nos vemos Step -salude con las manos a Step mientras ella me miraba con una expresión divertida y me decía entre dientes "alcansala tigre", y yo hice caso omiso a esa expresión mientras me acercaba a Kristen rápidamente- lo siento, no me dijiste como llamarte, pero parece que te llevaste mejor con mi agente que con migo, me puse celoso!

Kris: jajaja! Ella es mas rubia que tu, puede ser por eso haha! naaa puedes llamarme como quieras..

Rob: oooff ok! pero yo soy natural! hehehe! bien Kris te parece si te invio a tomar algo para conocernos mejor?, digo..no me lo tomes a mal de que sea un acosador ni nada pero por nuestros personajes digo..-ya estaba poniéndome cada ves mas nervioso, y no suelo ser así cuando invito a una chica., pero de alguna manera con Ella me sentía diferente-

Kris: Oh claro! hahaha! la verdad es que lo iba a decir yo también, pero no se..me sentí extraña hehe! ok Robert dime cuando pudiésemos juntarnos? ya que si no escuche mal tu te tomas un vuelo..-aahhh!que torpe, me sentí como tonto al darme cuenta que era cierto, lo olvide completamente cunado la invite a salir y se me paso de largo...ahh yo no era de cometer estos errores y me quede con cara de bobo-

Rob: hahaha!-me agarre de los cabellos nerviosamente- tenes razon! jajaja GOOD! se me paso hahaha! bueno no importa me quedare unos días mas, al vuelo puedo suspenderlo unos días eso no tiene importancia..

Kris: ohh no! no te preocupes que podemos vernos en Febrero., yo también tengo que viajar en tres días, seguramente solo esperaste esta reunión para luego irte..no atrases tu vuelo por mi..me sentiría culpable.

Rob: jajaja! ni lo digas...a mi no me preocupa en cerio, pero si tu estas ocupada lo entenderé -puse una de mis caras de puchero, eso a veces funcionaba., en verdad quería comben serle de algún modo-

Kris: no..de echo estoy libre esta tarde, si te parece yo vivo muy cerca de aquí...¿quieres venir a mi departamento? -Good! no se que expreso mi mirada en ese momento, pero ella lo capto rápido y se aclaro- ¡no pienses mal Robert!, no soy de esas chicas!

Rob: ops! claro jaja yo no dije nada...-subi mis manos como si me detuvieran la policía, mostrando que no llevo armas, y sonreí a medio lado- jajaja por favor dime Rob..

Kris: bien "Rob" pero tu mirada fue como si me acusaras a mi! haha! no voy a acosarte no importa que tan precioso seas! -me avergonzó su alago, pero esto era porque la verdad nunca me gustaron ese tipo de halagos-

Rob: hahaha! ¡acosame todo lo que quieras...pero no me vuelvas a decir que soy precioso! ¡tu eres preciosa, hermosa!., pero los hombres solo llegamos a lindos

Kris: ¿que me dices?, ¿no me digas que eres humilde siendo modelo! no te creo..jajaja!

Rob: hehehe! no nada de eso, pero pienso que los significativos y esas cosas de la belleza solo se adiere a las Mujeres, nosotros los hombres utilizamos esas palabras bonitas para pronunciarlas, pero si Ustedes las utilizan a nosotros ¡¿que nos queda?...

Kris: wou! nunca cabe tan profundo en algo asi..

Rob: si..es que soy en el fondo un filosofo jajaja! -notece el sarcasmo., ella se echo a reír mientras yo hacia una poce de pensador griego- haha! ya lo dije..Tu eres mas hermosa cuando te ríes, y ya no encuentro palabras para describirte.

Kris: hahaha! claro si...trata de convencerme jajaja!-lo tomo como broma, pero en verdad lo dije en cerio., un sonido de celular interrumpió nuestra conversación, y Ella levanto saco de su costado su celular, me dio solo una señal en la mirada y yo comprendí que necesitaba atender-

Rob: claro! nos vemos en la tarde entonces...¿a que hora?

Kris: a las 18hs ¿te parece? -yo hice señal de OK, pero antes de que ella atendiera la llamada la sostube en sus manos y le di un ligero beso en la mejilla, fue alli que me acorde que no sabia donde quedaba su hotel-

Ella me dio su dirección anotándolo en mi mano rápidamente, y luego salio de allí, yo me quede mirando marcada por la escritura de Kris, pero me apure en en anotarlo en un papel, por el miedo de olvidarlo y que los nervios me traicionaran por el sudor de mi palma.

Kris Pov:

¿porque estaba tan nerviosa?, trataba de explicarme a mi misma mientras recorría la habitación de un lado a otro, creo que conté como diez veces el vistazo que di a mi sala buscando algún desperfecto, o desarreglo que no halla notado antes..pero no había motivos para ponerme así... o quizás si..

¡como llegue a invitarle tan pronto y como si lo conociera..a mi departamento?...pero es que no me pude responder a eso cunado la idea ya estaba echas palabras esperando luego su respuesta, y tuve que ser rápida en aclarar mi propia propuesta cuando me vi cachada ante los ojos inquietos de Robert, porque la manera en que lo dije pudo a ver sido hasta una propuesta riesgosa si no fuera porque seria mi compañero de trabajo.

¡ cálmate kris! mi cabeza ordenaba a mis sentidos sin mayor efecto a que me tranquilizara, pero aun así no paraba de moverme y echarme vistazos ante el espejo, como si el aspecto que tuve en la mañana tuviera gran cambio ahora...pero..¡¿como tranquilizarme si lo voy a tener a solas en una habitación vacía en mi propio apartamento?, si ya perdí el control de mi ante un beso de El al rededor de 15 personas..¿que cambiaría ahora que estaríamos a solas sin nadie que pudiera dar un ¡corte!

Por Dios! si solo es mi futuro compañero de trabajo, pero que aya una atracción así no significa que esto cambiaría en nuestra relación de compañeros...y es que nunca me paso esto antes, a tal punto de sentirme así de agobiada, así de indecisa ante mis propios sentimientos asía Mich, con el que ¡salia ase años! pero no.. jamas arriesgaría mi relación con Mich por nadie, no importa que tanta atracción sienta, eso simplemente lo podía reprimir, y es que no era la primera ves que algo así me ocurría, pero si, no niego que esta vez la tensión sexual se dio a un punto mayor y hasta inexplicable en mi como para hacerme reaccionar de esa manera ante las cámaras., hasta el punto de haber sentido perder mi equilibrio y mi auto control.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura y es que nada es demasiado fuerte como para romper mi cordura, no importaría lo que sienta por Robert, porque eso no era igual a lo que me unía a Mich con el que ya había pasado mil tempestades, muchas veces pensaba que lo que me unía a El era una fuerza parecida al amor., pero otras solo me conducía a pensar que lo que sentía por el era un compañerismo que nunca llegamos a edificar completamente porque la manera en que se dio nuestro noviazgo fue mas rápido de a ver construido un amistad.

Pero no podía detenerme a pensar en eso, era obvio lo que me ocurría, solo me siento asi por que cada ves me siento mas fría en la relación Mich, nuestros mementos se fueron extinguiendo con el tiempo, y este arranque que tuve con Rob es solo por el echo de sentirme un poco sola, menos salvaje, solo era un arranque hormonal pasajero y nada mas... sentía como estos pensamientos calmaban mis nervios pero una vos en mi cabeza volvió a ajitarme ¡¿a quien tratas de engañar?, solo quieres convencerte a ti misma!, porque no quieres aceptar los problemas que tienes con Mich?., ¡porque nunca lo hablaste con El!, ¡¿porque?, por el miedo a perderlo..¡no! ¡por el miedo a romper el corazón de alguien que significo tanto para ti..pero ahora no sientes lo mismo..¡acéptalo!., ...¡NO!

Este no era el momento para ponerme a pensar en mis problemas con Mich, sabia que había muchos clavos sueltos en nosotros pero no podía mesclar el agua con aceite., así que con esta decicion aclare mi mente de que esto que me ocurrió con Rob no volvería ocurrir, porque no podía estar justificando a mis sentimientos o mis acciones tan solo por problemas que venían sin resolver con Mich, eso es algo de debía arreglar con El, y Rob no tenia porque meterle en medio de todo esto que no tenia nada que ver con El.

Con estos pensamientos me metí en la cocina y comencé a preparar unos scones para acompañarlo con cafe mientras esperaba a Robert., eso de cocinar en verdad tenia un efecto positivo en mi., y es que todos mis problemas eran olvidados en el momento que tomaba el delantal y me concentraba en preparar un platillo., esto me sirvió siempre que me cabreaba con mis padres y aun hoy me funcionaba.

Me sentí ligera, y las tensiones se extinguieron al momento de terminar y acomodar la cocina., suspire con alivio al sentir el olor ya listo de los scones y con ese respiro positivo, tuve la sensación de que alguien dentro de mi era encerrado en una reja bajo llave, esfume todo mis malos pensamientos y me estire por completo para aliviar mis ultimas tensiones, esto de cocinar me dejaban con nuevas energías en ves de quitármelas, entonces pensé en que debía aprovechar el momento y conectarme mejor con mi compañero, después de todo tendremos que volver a vernos pronto...saque mi delantal esfume de mi conciencia esa atracción para cambiarla por una calidez un poco mas amigable, después de todo solo somos dos actores en una película en la que deberemos trabajar, es mejor si la pasamos de la manera mas ligera, y confortable.

Senti un golpe en la puerta y me aventure a mirar el reloj de pared, increíblemente fue mu puntual, ya que daba exactamente las 18:00hs, y fui a abrir la puerta, una sensación se volvió a apoderar de mi en ese instante, y me maldije por mi falta de convicción, -lo vi apoyado entre la pared del pasillo en frente a mi puerta., con una camisa diferente a la de esta mañana y creí verlo mas peinado., su pose parecía la de un modelo preparado para la toma de fotos, y me dije que es muy bueno para eso, porque su sonrisa endemoniada mente sexy se fundía por un lado dejando ver un poco sus dientes perfectos, me libiane un poco de la puerta y le di permiso a pasar-

Kris: ¿vas a quedarte recostado ahí o prefieres pasar? -lo dije con una naturalidad casi seria, como si no me fue a afectar cuando de tomo de los cabellos en un movimiento así atrás, y luego me mostró lo que llevaba a un lado...era un paquete en una bolsa-

Rob: claro! lo siento esperaba que me invitaras a pasar..¿no te molesta que haya traído unas medialunas?, es que no llegue a probar bocado hace horas jajaja..

Kris: jejeje claro que no...de echo yo acabo de preparar unos scones para compartirlo con café...puedes probarlo si quieres..

-me miro con expresion de sorpresa y luego añadí- no te preocupes que no tenia pensado envenenarte hehehe!

Rob: no! jajaja ok dejemos de lado las medialunas, prefiero comer tus scones, yo siempre acostumbro comer comida comprada, me encantaría probarlas!

Kris: bien pero te advierto que tampoco soy una chef profesional, graduada o algo por el estilo..hehe!

Rob: hahaha! ok! no puedo decir que soy un alto disgustador de platillos, así que no te preocupes que no te voy a calificar por esto..

-de hay en mas las horas pasaron volando mientras conversábamos de todo un por de nuestras vidas, la conversación que teníamos se fue ampliando al punto de no tener sentido a lo que habíamos planeado al principio, que era conversar de nuestros personajes., y terminamos hablado de otras películas en las que habíamos trabajado, los gustos en la música y este punto llevo a que le responda a preguntas como por ejemplo si era verdad que mi vos sonaba en "Into the Wild", y el termino investigando mas de mi vida de lo que yo puede saber de El.

Le termine contado muchas de las cosas divertidas que me sucedieron en el fin, y bromeamos sobre sus sucesos personales que vivió en otros de sus películas, en verdad nos divertimos muchos en esas dos horas que hablamos sin tregua, hasta que nos volvio a interrumpir por segunda ves en el día el sonido de mi celular, lo conteste y era Nikky con la que charle un momento y quedamos en encontrarnos con ella y el grupo de amigos en un bar en la noche.

Kris: lo siento..¿en que íbamos?

Rob: hehehe te burlabas de mi por mi forma de jugar baloncesto en "How to be" hahaha! y en verdad aun no caigo en que de verdad la viste..debes ser la 5 persona que sabe que hice esa película y la vio jajaa!

Kris: oohh siii! jajaja por supuesto!, me encantan las películas independientes, y no lo digo porque haya echo algunas, es que no se..para mi esas películas que son de bajo presupuesto son mejor pensadas, y pueden ser igualmente grandiosas que las grandes producciones.

Rob: Pensamos exactamente igual!..para mi las películas que tiene demasiado efectos visuales, y son demasiado pensados para sorprender al espectador pero a veces el guion es un asco y carece de contenido., para mi la profundidad cinematográfica se da mas en esas producciones con una buena historia y guion que atrape, después esta lo demás..que ya es trabajo de edicion

Kris: si, si te comprendo, las películas antiguas tiene mucho de eso, pero ahora la mayoría de las producciones son trabajo de computadora y menos trabajo humano...

Rob: oh si..yo soy de las personas que adoran a las películas de los 70, o las películas del lejano oeste como las de John Wayne..

Kris: si! o las de Marlon Brando -"Ultimo tango en Paris", y lo dijimos al unisolo que cuando nos miramos nos largamos a reír., una ves mas cachábamos la misma acción o la frase-

Rob: hahaha!oye ahora que lo pienso esa película, caería perfecto para nosotros.. hehehe digo, no me tomes a mal haha!-seguramente debió aclararse por mi mueca de ¡¿que dices? y yo rápido atine a contestar-

Kris: haha! claro! lo dices por el sentido de que el Tipo de la película se acuesta con una menor que el..en el sentido de que tu personaje tiene no se cuantos años mas que el mio..

Rob: claro..o mas bien por eso de la tensión sexual que se produce en esa película -tosió en un momento para aclararse la garganta,y continuo mientras yo me arremolinaba el cabello con nerviosismo...esa conversación me estaba poniendo cada ves mas nerviosa que debía buscar la manera de cambiar el tema rápidamente- ya sabes eso de que se enamoran muy rápidamente sin control...y ¿te acurdas?

Kris: de echo no tanto hahaha! es que lo vi hace tanto tiempo que en realidad no me acurdo muy bien..-mentí!..por supuesto que me acordaba perfectamente..es que esa película puede ser considerada XXX, y la verdad no me hacia mucha gracia tener que hablar de la atracción de los personajes de aquella antigua película de Brando en el que dos personas que ni siquiera se conocen sienten una atracción tan fuerte que terminar por tener sexo en el piso vacío..Good! como me sentía en este momento! en mi piso vacío-

Rob: claro yo también me acuerdo poco...pero podríamos volver a verla juntos ¿no te parece? seria bueno para interpretar de manera mas no se...nuestros personajes..

Kris: si..claro... deberíamos...pero bueno cambiando de tema me llamo una amiga, Nikki...ella también trabajara con nosotros y planea salir esta noche con unos amigos..si quieres puedes acompañarnos ¿que dices?

Rob: oh..claro! ¿a donde piensan ir?

Kris: primero iremos a un bar a pocas cuadras de aquí, y luego un amigo va a tocar con su banda en un club que se habrio hace poco pero no recuerdo su nombre..

Rob: oh si! ya se de cual me hablas, no hay problema, ¿no te molesta que llebe a mis amigos?

Kris: claro que no hombre! mientras mas mejor! hehe bien.. entonces no veremos esta noche..

-Así volvimos a despedirnos con la promesa de volver a encontrarnos en la noche., agradecí que esa conversación de Marlon Brando no se haya extendido demasiado, pero la verdad que lo bien que la pace en esa tarde apaciguo todos esos sentimientos tortuosos, me sentía mas relajada y feliz..El sera un muy buen amigo me dije y me fui a ducharme con agua fría ...esa noche sera muy larga-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí...lo mejor empieza desde qui! ;) ya saben todo el tema de las grabaciones, el tiempo juntos, y los primeros avistamientos Robsten! lamentablemente no los voy a poder actualizar tan de seguido desde la semana que viene ya que me tengo que ocupar en otras cosas como es estudio, pero aprovecho para recomendarles que acabo de abilitar mi Blog para que sigan el Fic con imágenes que posteare, por la credibilidad de la informacion que se vaya dando en la historia.

También y solo para aclarar a la persona que me reporto y me tiro la mala onda de cerrar el Fic y de mas...que por cierto si Usted no es un Robsten no tiene porque malgastar su tiempo en leer este tipo de fics, dedicado a la pareja, o al menos lea se las aclaraciones en mi perfil...que dice que mis personajes son "Reales", no trato de convencerlos de nada, solo esta dedicado de una fan para fans..pero al parecer tengo que aclararlo cada ves que actualice. Aun así admiro y agradezco el apoyo que me dieron hasta aquí..y si les gusto o tienen dudas, o simplemente para criticar por favor no duden en hacerlo...esto ayuda siempre en mejorar la calidad.

Me disculpo de la redacción desde ya, pero entiendan de los errores que pueden llegarse a cometer con tanta información, a medida que esto avance...y las fechas pueden ser un tanto equivocadas, pero reales a las fotos. Mi Blog es .com/

Un beso grande! comenten! ;)


	5. Una Noche: Buenos momentos

Una Noche: buenos momentos

Rob Pov:

Esa tarde fue simplemente grandiosa, y es increíble como podía fácilmente hablar con alguien que apenas conocía por unas horas, nunca tuve tanta coneccion con nadie tan rápidamente, si los veía habitualmente o que perteneciese a mi grupo de amigos, no soy de las personas que se sierran solo a su grupo, me gusta conocer gente nueva, pero no soy de confiarme fácilmente ya que se como pueden llegar a ser las personas.

Tengo amigos que conozco desde hace años y ellos saben lo desconfiado que puedo ser ante la gente recién conocida, aunque me de bien con ellos nunca llego a abrirme de la manera en que me abro a los que ya son mis amigos. Eso es algo normal, para confiar en alguien primero deben ganar tu confianza...y es así como me sentía con Kristen, fuera del echo de que me pareció una chica muy atractiva, con buen sentido del humor, sarcástica,y hasta un poco bocona que eso tan solo la así mas sexy..pero también tenia ese lado salvaje que aun no conocía, pero presentía en su mirada, esa mirada que me dejaba inquieto a la vez de paralizado...sin saber que hacer o que decir, hay algo en ella que es serio, e intimida, pero me brinda transparencia y confianza aunque todavía no la conozca.

Pero no me preocupe por eso, ya que tendría el tiempo suficiente para conocerla, ahora solo me prepare para volver a encontrarla en el bar, sabia que esta noche seria grandiosa y no es porque fuera positivo si no porque me sentía seguro, la seguridad de que lo pasaría muy bien con buena música y muy buena compañía. Tal ves esta noche lograría mas de lo que esperaba y con suerte la conozca mas profundamente, porque llegando al caso avía que admitir que algo paso en esa habitación de Catherine mas que el beso de dos actores interpretando a sus personajes, y estoy completamente seguro que Ella también lo sintió de esa manera...me di cuenta de eso por la manera en que esquivo mi propuesta de ver esa película de Marlon Brandon, y cuando intente relacionarlo con nuestra interpretación Ella simplemente me cambio de tema y ya no pude continuar, pero esta noche me propuse sacarme todas las dudas.

Llame a Tom y a Sam, les conté sobre el arreglo de encontrarnos en el bar, y ellos accedieron fácilmente...bueno siempre que se trata de salir a alguna fiesta ellos jamas me dirían que no., cuando mencione que nos encontraríamos con amigos de Kristen Ellos prácticamente carcajearon de la misma manera que pensé que estuvieron juntos cunado los llame.

Salí de mi habitación y luego me encontré con los chicos para salir en taxi al bar indicado..mis amigos no tardaron en notarme diferente y pronto Tom dijo : " ¿que pasa Robby? te noto mas atento que lo normal"

Sam: dirás nervioso...jajajaja que no paras de revoleare ese cabello! jaja!

Rob: -alejando mi mano de mi cabello- na...no pasa nada...-sonriendo de medio lado fingiendo naturalidad-

Tom: no nos engañas Rob! jajaja ¿estas nervioso por verla?, no te preocupes que nosotros te apoyaremos, si no tienes dinero para llevarla a un hotel decente a mitad de la noche aquí el bueno de Sammy pagara el alojamiento jajajah

-yo lo mire con una expresión notable de sorpresa y enojo, por que esta bien que me proponga llegar a conocerla mas profundamente, pero ese no era el tipo de profundidad que quería conocer esta noche, aunque ganas no me faltaran-

Sam: ¡¿que dices Sturridge? jajaja yo no pagare la fiesta que se manden esta noche Ustedes dos... al menos que salga beneficiado claro..-mirándome inquisitivamente-

Rob: ¡POR FAVOR! hagan un bien por la humanidad y boten a la basura esos cerebros podridos que tienen!

Llegamos al bar y nos introducimos en el lugar, desde afuera se podía observar que tenia un aspecto británico y ya con solo eso me sentí acogido, por el aspecto como si estuviera en casa.. al entrar lo primero que notamos fue los juegos de billar alojada en algunos puntos donde se centraban los grupos grandes de personas, y la parte trasera donde se ubicaban las ventanas era la mas propia para fumadores, como no vi a kristen por los alrededores deduje que tal ves se encontrara en aquel lugar aunque no supiera que fumara, esa parte proporcionaba mas entrada de aire y daba la apariencia de ser aun mas acogedora y privada que en la entrada donde la música era aun mas fuerte y el murmullo aun mas audible.

No me tome mucho tiempo cuando la vi sentada en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana, junto con un grupo de amigas, vestida con unos jeans gastados, zapatillas, con una blusa cubierta por una campera ligera de capucha, me acerque a Ella y en el momento en que me vio retiro el cigarrillo de su boca para luego hacerme una seña de saludo en la distancia...fue en ese momento en que pensé que debía reconsiderar la idea de Tom!., y al instante volví mi mente para luego decirme a mi mismo "No Rob..no tienes la mente tan podrida como Ellos!" y me reí de mi mismo.

Cuando llegue allí de inmediato Kristen se levanto para saludarme con un beso y yo reaccionando por su estatura me agache a ella provocando mas bien un golpazo de ambos, Ella se retiro riendo por el embiste y yo trate de disculparme, pero mis palabras de sinceridad salieron como boca de lobo.

Rob: ups! lo siento.. es que eres tan pequeña..jajah -en ese momento pensé que lo eche a perder por el comentario... que aparentaba ser una broma muy real, considerando que le llevo prácticamente una cabeza., Ella sin embargo me devolvió el doble, con la misma tonalidad... que yo quede estupefacto-

Kris: si claro no hay problema! debe de ser muy difícil ser tan alto como tu..lo digo porque son siempre los blancos en los cines para las lanzadas de palomitas de maíz o la bronca por tapar a los de atrás..jajajah

Yo solo atiene a reirme a carcajadas ya que no me esperaba una respuesta tan directa con ese toque de seriedad, eso solo la asia mas interesante, y en el momento que trate de decir algo ella solo me corto para presentarme a sus amigas, Nikki, Yohana, Diana, Carolain, Charly y Kellan.

Tan pronto presente a Tom y a Sam nos sentamos con el grupo y comenzamos ha hablar para conocernos mejor., de inmediato me conecte con Nikki y Kellan, mientras que Kristen parecía tener una conversación animada con Tom.

De momento me sentí un poco desganado ya que sabia lo que Tom podía producir en algunas mujeres, el tenia mas facilidad de la que yo pudiera poseer para darse en las relaciones personales, pero también sabia que era igual que analítico y estaba seguro que solo pretendía sacar mas información de Kristen...aun así no pude disimular mi atención a la conversación que ellos llevaban y Nikki que me observaba me despertó en el acto.

Nikki: ¡Ey Pattinson! estas aquí o ¿quieres meterte al lado? -señalándome con la mirada la ubicación de Tom y Kris-

Rob: jajaja no..lo siento, solo estoy pensando que deberíamos pedir alguna bebida ligera si queremos resistir la noche..

Nikki: jaja esta bien pero no debes preocuparte por ella, sabe cuidarse muy bien...-señalando nuevamente la cerveza en las manos de Kristen, yo solo atine a mover mi cabeza, no me avía percatado de lo atenta que puede ser Nikki, (nota mental "tener cuidado con ella") no podía ser tan obvio!, pero tal vez sea algo que no pueda evitar-

Cambie de tema rápidamente e interactue con Nikki con la que pronto me lleve muy bien, así también bromee con con Kris y las chicas, con las Tom y Sam se dieron perfectamente, kellen parecía el tipo con el que te sale muy bien hacerle caer en cualquier broma, mientras que Charly apenas notaba su vos, pero eso no le quitaba lo humorista que pudiera ser, y no paramos de parlotear hasta que Nikki percatandoce de la hora nos dijera que se nos haría tarde para el concierto de Jackson Rathbone.

La verdad no había escuchado mucho de El y los monos de la banda, pero esto me daría la oportunidad de escuchar la buena música que brinda un concierto y conectarme mejor con Kristen con la que compartía mi cigarrillo... fuimos hasta el lugar donde se encontraban y ni bien nos introducimos notamos como lugar estaba repleto... debíamos ir adelante ya que Jackson nos brindo pases especiales para estar al costado de donde la banda tocara, y allí era prácticamente el detrás de escena., quisimos pasar por donde se introdujeron los artistas ya que era mas fácil de llegar, pero no nos dejaron pasar así que no quedaba de otra que entrar por delante y tratar de pasar en imbesida entre toda la gran multitud.

Kris: ¡mierda! no queda mas que ir hacia el escenario -poniendo en puntillas de pie para ubicarce yo me reí de medio lado-

Rob: si..debe ser muy difícil pasar por medio de una multitud sin que te pisen siendo tan bajita apenas y te notan..-utilizando el mismo sarcasmo de burla que Ella utilizo en el bar, le saque la lengua en señal de"jaque"-

Kris: ¡ cállate! que lo único positivo de ser tan alto es que puedes ver a lo lejos, pero yo con un par de saltos y costillasos ya estoy del otro lado.

Rob: jajajajah ¿quieres que te cargue? aunque me gustaría verte saltar como un piojo jajaja -acariciando su cabeza, y ella me respondió con un puñetazo sin mucha fuerza en las costillas- auh..chiquita pero poderosa..jajajah

Kris: ps! no me busques que me vas a encontrar Rob..te lo advierto jaja-dando muestra de una pose de lucha yo hice lo mismo con la misma gracia-

Nikki: no nos quedemos a jugar aquí chicos Jack ya esta asiendo pruebas de sonido..-así que me apresure a encontrar un mejor lugar por donde introducirse para buscar espacio y hacer mas ligera la caminata asía el escenario, Kris quiso apresurarse pero la tome del brazo antes de que se adelantara-

Rob: espera kris no querrás perderte jejeje -guiñándole el ojo la conduje hacia adentro, pronto llegamos a nuestro destino y con solo una mirada de jackson al grupo, dio señales para que entráramos a un rincón donde podíamos estar mas privilegiados no tanto sobre el escenario , pero si muy cerca de ellos y el bar.

cuando ya estábamos ubicados Kellan dio la idea de buscar algo de beber, y yo me apresure a acompañarlo junto a Tom, preguntando lo que las chicas querían preferentemente, y aunque Kris se conformaba con una cerveza que podiamos compartir en grupo, yo le traje una de las bebidas del cóctel, un poco mas cara pero mucho mas rica que sabia le gustaría.

Y no me equivoque, le gusto y lo compartimos junto con las chicas, pero pronto la privacidad se hizo entre nosotros cuando con el transcurso del tiempo Sam se divertía con Yohana y Charly con Diana, mientras Tom y Kellan bromeaban con Nikki y Carolein, Yo no perdí el tiempo de hablar con Kristen, y mientras mas hablaba con Ella, mejor me caía...me daba cuenta que no solo coincidíamos en algunos gustos musicales, si no que también la manera de pensar no era muy distinta lo que hacia menos difícil nuestra comunicación.

Mientras bebíamos, fumábamos y bromeamos, con la música a contraste.. la noche fue mas que perfecta, aunque debo aceptar que esta noche no bebí como suelo beber con mis amigos, apenas sorbos de mi baso compartido con Kris sirvieron para sentirme embriagado y sabia que aquel sentimiento no era producto del Alcohol., su presencia ya asi efecto en mi y ya fue suficiente como para sentirme mas que feliz.

Kris Pov:

No se como explicar los locos sentimientos que me provoco volver a verlo, se que me habia propuesto ponerle fin a este tipo de pensamientos pero no podia negar de que algo me causaba este chico en mi. Cuando lo vi el el bar fue como un un retumbe en mi ser, (¡pero si ya lo había visto esta tarde!..y no paso mucho que pocas horas cuando lo vuelvo a encontrar...pero sin lugar a dudas esto debía dejar de causarme efecto, si no todo terminaría en una confucion que solo me comprometía a mi..)..Nikki no fue distraída a mi reacción, y aunque trate de ser natural, ella se dio cuenta en seguida de esto. Muchas veces odiaba de fuera tan atenta..y maldecía mi ovbiedad pero esto solo me divertía.

Luego de conocer a sus amigos, de cual charle mas con Tom que con Sam, me cayeron super bien y al parecer tenían el mismo sentido del humor que Rob pero hablaba de manera mas ligera el ingles que del modo de lo que era la pronunciaciones de Rob y esto siempre me divertía desde el momento en que intercambie palabras con el.

Después de hablar animadamente con el grupo fuimos al concierto de Jackson quien al llegar ya estaba haciendo pruebas de sonido, no es necesario hablar del juego que se hizo entre nosotros de bromear con cada cosa que se podía, y engañar enojos donde solo había diversión, pero sin embargo no dude en darme la confianza de pegarle en su costilla no muy fuerte pero si con la fuerza de hacerlo agacharse, si quería meterse con la broma de mi estatura no le saldría gratis...y cuando quise introducirme para hacerle saber que mi estatura jamas seria para mi un obstáculo, El me tomo sorpresibamente del brazo con las palabras "espera..no querrás perderte" y con un guiño me guió hacia dentro del repleto local.

(¡lo estaba asiendo aproposito!, o si no ¡¿porque se comportaba de esa manera tan sexy y caballerosa con migo? good..debia dejar de pensarlo si quiera..) Legamos al lugar donde podíamos muy cómodos, y ni bien comenzamos a beber y fumar, la libertad se daba entre nosotros de manera innata, definitivamente Rob es alguien de quien confiar, ademas de que la comunicación sea aun mas sencilla y divertida de lo que pude llegar a formalizar con nadie en tan poco tiempo, tengo muchos amigos ciertamente,...pero jamas me sentí tan cómoda como ahora y esto me asía sentir muy relajada.

A medida que paso el tiempo y se fue haciendo cada ves mas tarde, la gente se fue retirando...la llegada del sol blanqueaba cada ves mas el lugar con la claridad que se colaba en las ventanas, Jack y los chicos se unieron a nosotros a mitad de la noche y desde hay las horas parecieron minutos...las chicas estaban exhaustas, pero me preocupe con el estado de Yohan quien no midió muy bien el estado en el que ya se encontraba.

Acompañe a Yohana al sanitario y luego de unos minutos sentí la puerta tocar, cunando mire asía afuera esta El con un botellon de agua mineral, tubo la gentileza de comprarla para que no ocupáramos el agua del sanitario, yo se lo agradecí y se lo pace a Yohan quien se quedo otros cinco minutos allí para recuperar su estado.

Rob: ¿y..como esta?

Kris: mejorandoce..me pidio que la dejara sola un momento, gracias la botella de agua, en verdad necesitaba refrescare.

Rob: jajaja no es nada, ¿y tu, no necesitabas refrescarte?

Kris: jajaja no..solo llego a la sobriedad, pero nunca me embriago jajaja tal ves tu si lo necesites

Rob: es la primera ves que no me embriago jajaja

Kris: jajaja -En eso Diana y Nikki aparecieron para despedirse, les prometí verles antes de irme a casa y los chicos decidieron también retirarse-

Lo mejor seria que acompañara a su hotel a Yohana, Carolaine se ofreció también en acompañarla así que decidimos quedarnos, Tom, Rob y Sam conversaban en una esquina hasta que se acercaron para despedirse, pero me sorprendio notablemente que Rob se ofreciera en acompañarnos, la verdad es que me alegro profundamente la idea y se lo agradecí luego de despedirme de los chicos prometiendoles otra salida en el futuro.

Cuando por fin nos fuimos Yohan ya esta bastante bien y nos agradeció nuestra paciencia, obviamente por mi no hubo ningún problema, sabia lo embarazoso que puede ser una situación así que lo tome con naturalidad y seriedad para que no se sintiera afectada, los demás parecieron comprenderlo igualmente y no tuvimos problemas en esperarla asta que saliera.

Yoha: gracias chicos, la verdad no me sentía nada bien, creo que esta ves me excedí..-mostrándose avergonzada-

Kris: ¡pero que dices Yoha! lo importante es que ya estas mejor..la noche fue estupenda no hay nada de que sentirse culpable.

Yoha: si, pero eso no quita que yo lo eche a perder al final

Rob: jejeje no..nada de eso Yohana, es cierto lo que dice Kris esta noche todo fue genial, jamas te arrepientas de a verla pasado bien, a todos nos paso alguna ves lo mismo pero no hay nada de que culparse ahora.

Kris: así es.. tranquilízate para nosotros no fue nada, los demás ya se fueron porque estaban cansados y te mandan muchos saludos, nosotros te acompañaremos a tu hotel.

Yoha: o no es necesario! ya se tomaron molestias, yo puedo seguir desde aquí.

Caroline: Nada de eso! no fueron molestias Yoha, así que deja de sentirte culpable por nada.

Kris: si..no vamos a permitirte ir sola te acompañaremos..

Yoha: o no chicos enserio, ya estoy mucho mejor y ademas solo voy a tomar el taxi que me deje en la puerta del hotel así que no es necesario que se coman el viaje.

Caroline: nada! Yoha no seas cabeza dura te voy a acompañar yo y listo!, si quieres Kris puedes dejármelo a mi ya que su hotel queda a unas cuadras de la mía

Kris: ¿estas segura que no me necesitan? por mi no hay molestia

Caroline: completamente, podemos tomar claro el mismo taxi para ahorrarte el pasaje

Kris: no..mejor no... yo me iré caminando ademas de que seria un zigzag mal para el taxista, ya que estamos en direcciones opuestas..

Yoha: pero seria mas seguro que vinieras con nosotras, no hay problema de eso...y tu también Rob

Rob: por mi no se preocupen chicas

Kris: jajaja no enserio, tampoco se preocupen por mi, prefiero caminar ya respirar aire puro

Rob: ¿ enserio..no te molesta que te acompañe entonces y te invite un café? -me rasque la cabeza un momento, la verdad no me esperaba su propuesta y acepte inmediatamente-

Kris: claro..esta bien, ya tenia ganas de un café bien caliente -asentando el deseo por despertarme y cesar la resaca que empezaba a ser peso en mi-

Rob: bien! vamos entonces, yo lo necesito bien negro jajaja

Así fue que nos despedimos de las chicas y caminamos lentamente por las calles de la ciudad que comenzaba a adquirir vida por la personas que habrían sus negocios, y salían a trabajar, hablamos de cosas triviales sin mucha importancia, y después de tomar asiento en uno de los cafés de la gran manzana empezó la verdadera conversación.

Rob: Nikki me dijo lo difícil que fue para ti el tema de las audiciones

Kris: si..bueno y para todos los involucrados creo que fue lo mas difícil, estábamos sobre la hora, pero ya sabes como es estos temas de organización

Rob: ciertamente, pero nunca me metí tanto en estos temas..ya sabes solo me ocupo de mi parte y de lo que debo entregar de mi para una película, solo espero hacerlo bien jeje

Kris: si...yo también, aunque siempre me meto mas de lo debido jajaja es que tengo esa manía mía de perfeccionar las cosas, aunque termine siendo otra película independiente, o lo terminen viendo tres personas.

Rob: jajaja! si es cierto yo tengo mucha experiencia en esas jajaja pero aun así me meto en el personaje como si fuera la estrella de holywood

Kris: jajaja todos quisiéramos brillar por una ves aunque sea, prometo te prometo nada de esta película!

Rob: jajaja ni es necesario que lo hagas, tal vez termine mi vida en un bar tocando el piano para desdichados y borrachos jajaja

Kris: jajaja ¿asi te ves? jajaja

Rob: jeje no lo se..seria un milagro que conciguiera algo bueno antes de los treinta, ¿y tu? me imagino que seras la ¡súper star! jaja

Kris: jajaja! ¡no me jodas! jajaj seguramente gane un premio por mayor numero de películas fracasadas jajaja

Rob: jejeje no lo creo...estoy hablando con la chica que toco un buen numero en Into the wild, debería pedirte un autógrafo jejeje

Kris: ¡calllate!, no te burles jajaja

Rob: jajaja pero si lo digo enserio! jejeje...oye Kris en verdad me caes muy bien

Kris: si tu también, creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad

Rob: por supuesto no me cabe deuda de eso..y me imagino que teniendo la personalidad que tienes, y siendo tan atractiva apostaría que debes tener un numero bastante alto de hombres persiguiéndote ¿no es así?

-guiñándome un ojo, y con su sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy, se reclino un poco de su silla para acercarse mas a la mesa y a mi, poso su mano derecha para luego apoyar su cabeza y remover un poco sus cabellos. Yo creí desfallecer en ese momento de la impresión, y es que...¿porque me costo tanto responder, cunado sabia la respuesta? (YO TENGO NOVIO), pero hasta el momento no lo pensé, y fue hasta ese preciso instante que caí en que nunca se lo dije, tampoco El me lo pregunto antes., y yo no sabia nada si el tuviera también alguna novia, el pensar en eso, me dio un respingo al corazón-

Kris: jajaja no..yo no..-(¿que por que de pronto tartamudee y me puse nerviosa?), últimamente no controlaba eso, y me revolee los cabellos mientras El volvía a hablar-

Rob: -relajandoce en su silla- jaja que suerte..

Kris: ¿que, porque?

Rob: jajaja y no es obvio..jejeje bueno si no tienes ningún compromiso me gustaría invitarte a salir -volvió a sonreírme de la misma manera pero aun mas frágil y natural, no sabia como explicarlo pero me pareció genuinamente dulce...El puede hacer mil caras en un instante , a veces me parecía un galán con tanta seguridad de si mismo, y otras puede desbordar ternura con su mirada., es un Hombre y un Niño en el mismo plato.

(Soy tan estupida..) si tan solo le hubiera respondido desde el principio sin ningún tapujo y directamente como siempre lo he echo, no me sentiría oprimida al decirle la verdad, aunque el sea un chico muy atractivo que aparentaba tener una personalidad muy buena, no significaba que me aya enamorado de El, yo aun seguía con Mich..y aunque ultimamete las cosas no estén muy claras entre nosotros, eso no implicaba dejarlo y olvidarle tan fácilmente...yo aun lo amo.

Kris: ooppss.. yo lo siento Rob pero no te dije que -vi que de pronto como u mirada cambio a una que aparentaba diversión o desilusión en la misma mueca de su rostro, y me interrumpió antes de hablarle-

Rob: jajaja tranquila! aunque tengas novio, eso no impide que salgas con tus amigos verdad?, al menos que sea un tipo muy celoso jejeje -rascandoce nuevamente la cabeza-

Kris: jaja no..el sabe lo que siento, si hay algo que no soporto es la desconfianza...la libertad de es algo que no se debe perder, por eso siempre hay que darse el tiempo o espacio para disfrutar de la pareja y los amigos sin que se interfieran.

Rob: jaja eso esta muy bien...es raro que una mujer le tenga tanta confianza a un hombre

Kris: no..para mi no, digo..depende de la persona, yo ya lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, para ser mas especifica desde lo 13 años

Rob: aah! bueno.. es una relación bien forjada, con razón tanta confianza jaja, lo digo porque para mi la confianza solo se forja con el tiempo y la coneccion

Kri: jaja sii para mi también, tenemos los mismos grupos de amigos..es mas fácil, ademas de que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos

Rob: ¿como se llama el afortunado?

Kris: jajaja Michael Angarano, ¿lo conoces?

Rob: oh si!, se quien es, bueno no lo conozco personalmente jeje pero si creo conocerlo, ¿te iras a verlo?

Kris: Lo dices por mi viaje?, no yo vuelvo a casa para navidad y la pasaremos juntos allá, luego me intercalo pasando con el y su familia en año nuevo

Rob: eso esta muy bien..para mi familia siempre es importante la Navidad -por alguna razón la conversación que al principio era mas movida y divertida, ahora se torno un poco seria-

Kris: y dime tu Rob, no me dijiste aun si estas atado..

Rob: no te hubiera invitado si lo estuviera, jajaja

Kris: tu mismo dijiste que eso no te impediría salir con amigas

Rob: si pero, es diferente digo.. tuve una relación con alguien bastante larga pero eso ya termino.

Kris: jajaja no creo que estés solo por mucho tiempo, seguramente debes tener a varias por allí.-guiñandole un ojo-

Rob: jajaja na.. aunque no lo creas ultimamente no caso una! jaja

Kris: jajaja no te creooo!. .-mi celular comenzó a sonar, y cuando lo saque el nombre de Mich se hacia notar, le pedí disculpas a Rob y lo atendí afuera del café para no molestar a los demás.-

Si es que estaba a punto de ser feliz por su llamada, muy pronto el me hizo cambiar de opinión, no podía creer como Mich cambiaba los planes tan fácilmente y rápidamente como si eso jamas me importara., solía odiar eso..como lo hacia ahora, su modo de retroceder o adelantar planes, como también cambiarlos cuando solo estamos a días de volver a vernos.

Kris: ¡mierda Mich! si quedamos en que vendrías para navidad y luego pasaríamos año nuevo con tu familia..¿que paso ahora?

Mich: Lo se..cariño, pero ya sabes como son las cosas, Kris vendrá para navidad a casa y no la veo hace mas 3 meses., Erica ya programo toda una salida, y Andrew se ira en año nuevo a pasarla con la familia de su novia a San Diego..no puedo fallarles

Kris: yo tampoco puedo fallarle a Mann mi madre lo sabes..ella se ira a su tierra por año nuevo y es importante que al menos una de las fechas la pasemos todos juntos, especialmente porque no le veré a mi hermano cuando comiencen las grabaciones y tu en cambio los veras todo el tiempo!

Mich: Tu madre lo entenderá Kris, y tus hermanos serán mas fáciles de convencer que la mía.. , vamos..necesito que estés con migo cuando pase toda esta locura, Ya conoces como es Erica y sus planes, se que tu me entiendes

Kris: a veces pienso que no...¡porque siempre soy yo la que tiene que cambiar sus planes para satisfacer los tuyos..ya estoy harta!

Mich: ¡no, escuchame!

Kris: ¡no escúchame tu maldición..! -no me había percatado que mis lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas, pensaba solucionarlo todo con Mich en la Navidad, pasarla muy bien con el y su familia y resolver todas mis confusiones que me alejaban de El, pero definitivamente me complicaba aun mas las cosas de lo que ya lo estabas, y me sentía mas incomprendida y solitaria cuanto mas hablaba con El.

¡¿porque?, porque siempre debía ser así.. El diciéndome que me amaba y que siempre estaría para mi, para luego darme cuenta que soy yo la que termino entregando todo por El, mi tiempo, mi espacio, mis planes y solo cuando nos sentíamos lejos es cunado notaba su verdadero afecto...su amor.

Porque me llamaba y me lo decía a los oídos, y luego terminaba como siempre siendo yo la que debía cambiarlo todo solo para estar juntos, para hacerlo feliz y terminar con un beso en la noche.

Ese dolor en el pecho me retorció, y es que tenia tantas ganas de aceptar y comprender una vez mas sus propósitos, como a la ves de gritarle con toda mis fuerzas lo que tanto guardaba por no dañarlo, por no dañarnos...

antes era tan directa ante mis sentimientos...pero ahora... y hace mucho tiempo..siento que no lo puedo demostrar con El, no se porque, no se desde cuando esto fue creciendo hasta convertirse en algo insoportable, y lo desechaba como basura con las lagrimas...El solo me hablaba, pero no lo escuchaba.

No podía hacerlo, y no porque no quisiera si no por el simple echo de que en mi se desataba una batalla entre el cálmate, o descontrolate .,...una vos me decía: "dile todo lo que sientes en este momento de bronca" o solo guardatelo una ves mas y compréndelo...¡ya estaba arta de seguir su ritmo!, pero tampoco podía mandar todo al traste por algo tan tonto como esto.,

Sin darme cuenta unos ojos me miraban fijamente a mis espaldas, con una expresión tan seria y a la ves tan dulce y sincera que no pude contener un llanto al verlo. Rob se acerco a mi y me brindo de su pañuelo, y aunque trate de hacerme la fuerte en ese momento y volver a poner mi mente en Mich para decirle : "luego te llamo", lo colgué para reponerme y alejarme de Rob...

que me viera de esta manera desdichada no me enorgullecía en nada, lo único que logre fue estropear la maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado, eso solo me dolía mas (ahora solo pensara que soy una histérica).

Nota del autor:

Un nuevo capi, sin mucho que agregar, esta seria la introducción de la coneccion amigable y a la ves tan confiable que hay entre nuestros personajes., esto no es ficticio realmente, porque ya sabemos que dentro de todo lo que pueda ver entre ellos, nadie puede dudar en que la amistad es el sentimiento fuerte que se ve en primera mano, ademas del amor..pero no nos adelantemos, ya saben que lo primero que unió a esta pareja es la amistad, la confiabilidad, el apoyo de uno con el otro,como el entendimiento y la muy buena onda...sin contar claro la conexión química que no deja de existir, estos son los sentimientos que crean un laso especial entre ambos.

Se sabe que Kris por palabras de ella, que no dejo a Michael por Robert...aunque parezca que asi lo sea, los problemas que ambos tuvieron de pareja no es algo que yo sepa ciertamente, y aclaro que es solo una idea de lo que pudo ocurrir, no de lo que a ocurrido., sus sentimientos fueron claros al momento de **declarar públicamente que lo que le unía a Rob es que tienen muchas cosas en común y han pasado por tantas cosas que lo convertía en un muy buen amigo, pero que no termino con Michael por estar enamorada de El.**

Estas palabras de Kristen me hicieron inspirar al desarrollo de este capitulo y al que vendrá seguidamente., las cosas se pondrán mas difíciles para Ella porque no solo tiene que luchar con los sentimientos y los conflictos que lo alejan de Mich, su primer chico...y también la amistad especial conforme a la atracción que nace con Rob la mantendrán confundida y desarmada a la fuerza de un sentimiento cada ves mas fuerte.

**Próximo Capitulo: El lazo de una amistad: No puedo separarme de ti **


	6. El lazo de una amistad: No puedo separar

**El lazo de una amistad: No puedo separarme de ti**

**Kris Pov:**

Cuando colgué a Mich, y trate de alejarme de Rob para que no me viera a los ojos...no quería que me viera en ese estado, pero tampoco quería preocuparle ya que lo mas evitaría en este momento seria sus preguntas en el asunto...tampoco quería mostrar como me sentía en ese momento de la manera mas desdichada y avergonzada.

El pronto tomo de mi hombro y se puso delante de mi de una manera tan rápida que no me dio tiempo de bajar mi mirada, y cuando quise alejarlo, El me abrazo de una manera tan dulce y protectora, que no pude contener un llanto.

Rob: shh..shh -me abrazo por un momento sin decir mas nada, y luego volvimos hacia el café, se sentó a mi lado mientras frotaba mi espalda de la manera mas contenedora y cariñosa que permanecimos haci por un cuarto de hora-

El silencio puede ser muy retorcido, a veces te empaña de dolor, y de soledad., pero cuando estas con alguien sin hablar, puede cambiar a sentirse lleno de un lado y bocio del otro, totalmente desvalanseado , en otros casos el silencio de dos personas puede ser insoportable, hasta tornarse tenso e incomodo.

Pero en este caso, se sentía liberador... la compañía de alguien que no hablaba, solo respiraba y te contenía, en un lugar donde el barbullo de otras personas o los autos de la calle no me distraían pero tampoco me oprimían,..que Rob no dijera ninguna palabra fue brillante para mi, y detallista de su parte.

Me produjo una impresión contenedora con el simple acto de callarse, y ni siquiera en todo ese momento pregunto nada sobre mi, ni como me sentía o lo que había pasado.

El tan solo se sento a mi lado y me frotaba la espalda, no de una manera en que pueda interpretarse pervertidamente, si no mas bien dulce y cariñosa, como si con ese acto me aliviara una presión en mi pecho , me trasmitía tanta confianza y delicadeza al estar así..con El, y el silencio entre nosotros, cuando teníamos tanto que decir ...pero mis palabras no querían salir de mi garganta, quisiera tener aun mas confianza con el para contarles mis problemas, pero lamentablemente soy muy reservada a mi vida privada, y agradecí su silencio con una mirada a sus ojos...

El estaba concentrado en otro lugar, no me miro a mi rostro ni una sola ves..y note su seriedad en su mirada, era la primera ves que lo veía de esta manera seria., no como enojado ni frustrado...solo seria, me di cuenta en ese momento que debía ser muy difícil para el no saber el que hacer en una situación así, y lo incomodo que pudiera sentirse el tener que estar con alguien que no dijo nada en todo el momento, y solo se sumergía en sus propios asuntos.

La camarera se acerco para saber si necesitábamos algo mas, y Rob paro su caricia para luego subirla a mi hombro sin decir palabra, yo lo mire y hice señal de no querer nada mas, El miro a la camarera y dijo: nada mas gracias, envíeme la cuenta, saco luego su billetera para pagar, y yo hice lo mismo...pero entonces el se adelanto a dar un billete a la camarera pagando mi cuenta.

Intente decirle algo pero el depronto me callo ponindo sus manos en mis labios y acariciándolos dijo: sshhh cállate y déjame ser un Hombre.

Kris: gracias, pero no dejaras de ser un hombre al me dejas pagar mi cuenta

Rob: al menos no me la quites de caballero entonces -me miro y sonrió de medio lado, mientras volvía a apoyar sus manos en mi hombro- sera mejor que nos vayamos, si no quieres que nos echen.

Salimos de allí y me propuse en alcanzar un taxi, al hacerlo el subió con migo y di mi dirección al taxista...ya no pude seguir sin decir nada luego de eso, sentía que le debía algo a Rob, no solo por la cuenta de mi café, si no mas que nada por su paciencia, su gentileza al quedarse todo ese tiempo con su silencio tan acogedor, a soportar mi estado.

Kris: aaahh..me siento como una tonta

Rob: no deberías...estas cosas pasan

Kris: lo siento..creo que lo arruine yo la verdad..-me interrumpió entonces-

Rob: no digas eso..no debes sentirte mal por mi, me parece que ya te diste duro con tus asuntos, por mi no te preocupes..mas bien me siento agradecido de estar aquí en este momento.

Kris: jaja ¿ querías ver drama?

Rob: quería estar con tigo, digo...se que es mas difícil cuando uno se encuentra solo, y pasan estas cosas, pero no te sientas oprimida si quieres que me vaya me ire

Kris: no..por favor, la verdad me siento mejor que estés tu aquí, quisiera poder contarte estas cosas pero yo..

Rob: no.. no te sientas con esa obligacion, esta bien a veces es preferible el silencio., por eso no dije nada en todo este tiempo, no necesito que me des ningún tido de explicacion ¿sabes?

Kris: gracias Rob, en verdad que eres un buen chico

Rob: jajaja ya por favor no me hagas enrojecer! -haciendo una pose de supuesta vergüenza-

Kris: jajaja ¡no te hagas! eso fue muy gays jaja

Rob: ¿que no te dije que salgo con Tom?

Kris: jajajaja! así que esa te guardabas! jajaja -de un momento a otro Rob me hizo olvidar el motivo de mi opresión, de mi disgusto, El con su gracia me desvió todas mis preocupaciones que se querían aferrar a mi mente...y sin medir palabra todo el dolor desapareció de mi interior.

Me sentí tan aliviada que no me di cuenta de que ya me encontraba en la entrada de mi departamento y el Taxista me dio la cifra del costo...una ves mas Rob me robaba mi lugar de pagar por mi propio cuenta.

Kris: basta Rob! te lo agradezco pero no lo hagas

Rob: cállate! dije que iba a pagar y nada mas, no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión -sacando nuevamente su billetera y contando el dinero, su expresión cambio- jejeje ¿tienes 1 dolar?

Kris: ¿1? yo pagare este es mi departamento -saque mi billetera, pero el me presiono de la mano-

Rob: solo necesito 1 dolar, nada mas -su mirada que parecía presionarme con una mueca de diversión, sin duda Rob era un cabeza dura- ya te dije que no te dejare pagar, así que dame un dolar y eso es todo...

El taxista parece que se cabreo primero con la discusión del dolar, y por quien tenia el derecho de pagar..termino diciendo: Chicos deme lo que tienen y déjenlo así..tengo que seguir trabajando!

Rob: ops! muchas gracias buen hombre, la próxima ves si lo veo de nuevo le devolveré su dolar..-y se lo entrego al taxista, mientras yo seguía con mi expresión de "esta es mi cuenta!, no me hagas sentir en deuda!", Salimos del auto y el taxista se alejo del lugar.

Kris: ahh! eres tan! -pero no supe terminar la frase...El era tan...¿tan que?...adorable, dulce, detallista, contenedor, cariñoso, inspiraba confianza y en lo físico ni pensarlo ya que solo se lo podía describir como atractivo, o muy lindo...pero eso no era el impacto que quería causar, cuando dije que era TAN! pretendía dañarlo con la siguiente palabra, pero ninguna dañina vino a mi mente, todas eran palabras que alentaban a su arrogancia, no su perdición.

Rob: soy que?..-me dijo con una mirada dulce, con esa maldita mirada que solo me rendía, y bajaba mis defensas, no podía dañar aunque quisiera una cara así..tan tierna, y me enfurecí con migo misma, El me estaba manipulandome nuevamente, como lo hizo con el café...pone su cara dulce y ya no podía enojarme con EL..y yo caí como mosca al plato-

Kris: ¡RAYOS! lo volviste a hacer! eres un manipulador! -al final encontré algo de que echarle en cara, pero me devolvió el jaque con la siguientes palabras y me sentí en "mate"-

Rob: jajaja que puedo decir, en mi defensa jamas permito que una chica pague cuando la invito a salir, y menos si se trata de una chica tan linda eso seria descortés -guiñándome un ojo, tuve la impresión que quería chantajearme, pero al mismo tiempo su propia cortecia hacia imposible que me enojara con El, aun así me asía sentir en deuda, no solo por pagarme las cuentas, si no por haberme consolado de esa manera tan dulce como El lo hizo, con su silencio y su comprensión-

Kris: ¡¿porque lo hiciste?, me haces sentir en deuda, y ya fue bastante con que te hayas molestado en estar con migo en ese momento tan vergonzoso que pase

Rob: no por favor... jamas vuelvas a sentirte de esta manera con migo, no me debes nada Kris...solo soy Yo y mi ¡ estúpido método de conseguir una segunda cita con una chica atractiva!

-Lo volvió a hacer, quería desviarme del tema con sus halagos, y hacerme reír..pero esta ves no caería en lo mismo...-

Kris: basta Pattinson, no volverás a manipularme de nuevo..quiero que entiendas que aunque agradezco lo que haces no quiero sentirme mas en deudas contigo de lo que ya siento, ¡ maldición! - y volví a maldecir, pero no a El..eso iba directamente para mi...porque estaba siendo sin querer descortés con alguien que se porto tan bien con migo...y me maldije por volver a arruinarlo-

Rob: ops..lo siento, nunca me paso que alguien se moleste tanto por tratar de ser un caballero, si te moleste con mi comentario lo siento -El cambio su expresión de diversión con fingido enojo, a una seria- pero antes que digas nada, no debes sentir deuda alguna con migo ok?

Ahora se disculpaba, cuando era yo la que fui descortés con El, cuando lo acuse de manipulador, cuando el solo me halagaba, me contenía ¡doble rayos! soy una ESTÚPIDA, me sentia aun mas avergonzada, que no supe medir mis palabras-

Kris: lo siento Robert, soy una estúpida, tu no debes disculparte...es que tengo mi maldita costumbre de querer valerme sola, que a veces olvido mi cortecia cuando quiero serlo con los demás..en verdad lo lamento tanto, soy tan!

Rob: ya vasta jajaja! esto no tiene sentido Kristen, es que soy muy cabezón, cuando algo se me entra a la cabeza es imposible que me lo quiten, y tan solo quise hacerte sentir mejor...pero parece que falle no se..

Kris: claro que no! jajaja good Rob! tu en verdad me haces sentir bien, eso no lo dudes,...es que tan solo esa llamada de Mich me saco de quicio y mande toda nuestra buena onda al traste

Rob: no..jamas algo como esto mandaría al traste nuestra buena relación, ni lo pienses Kris.. créeme -tomando de mis hombros y con su mano derecha acariciando mi barbilla para mirarme directamente a los ojos- nada de lo que ocurrió hoy arruino mi noche, mas bien es lo contrario..yo no quiero que mi compañía te angustie pero si es así quisiera que lo digas, porque para mi, no ha cambiado en nada, tu siempre seras alguien especial

Sus palabras me conmovieron, si lloraba en ese momento ya no era por dolor ni angustia..un lagrima limpiaba a la otra y en ese momento una de ellas se escapaban de mis ojos, que el se apuro en removerla.

Rob: no..jejeje no me empañes esos lindos ojos verdes -su sonrisa era de lo mas luminosa, esa era la única manera de describirla, El es un Hombre tan dulce que agradecí conocerlo, y que en este momento fuera El, el que me haya visto así, y me acompañara-

Kris: -aleje mi rostro para luego limpiarme con su pañuelo ya húmedo, y me relaje- jaja gracias, no se que mas decirte, lo siento por tu pañuelo te comprare otro.

Rob: jaja no digas mas..puedes quedarte con el pañuelo, en realidad ya estaba moqueado pero no te lo dije

Kris: auuussshh que asco jajaja, te culpare a ti si me infecto de algo

Rob: jaja no te preocupes, solo me dieron una enfermedad terminal pero CREO que no es contagiosa - Otra ves volvimos a caer en las risas, y el buen humor, que ya se hacia algo propio de nosotros, El me contuvo mas que nada con su gracia, yo caía fácilmente en eso...muy pronto se volvería algo indispensable-

Nos despedimos, y le volví a agradecer, creo que por décima ves, El nuevamente me respondía que no era nada, y me dejo completamente liberada y relajada cuando termino diciendo "ya sabes que cualquier cosa, estoy aquí..si quieres hablar o salir no tienes ni que preguntar, o si prefieres que estemos sin hablarnos por una hora jajaja tambien puedes contar con migo, aunque para mi sea mas difícil, ¡fue un recor que este 15 minutos sin decir palabra! jajaja soy demasiado charlatán enserio!...

Kris: jajaja te creo! después ya se hace difícil callarte..jajaja

Rob: jejeje si...bueno como te decía, puedes contar con migo sin chistar

Kris: lo se Rob...hoy me mostrarte una parte tuya demasiado comprensiva, habrá sido un poco incomodo para ti..lo digo porque yo -Otra ves me acayo, como sabia de una manera tan rápida lo que iba decir, como leyendo mis pensamientos-

Rob: no sigas con lo mismo kristen, ya te dije que no fue nada de eso para mi...no se lo que paso entre tu y Michael, pero tampoco quiero que me lo cuentes si tu no lo deseas así...solo quiero que sepas que te apoyo en lo que sea, y cuando necesites soltarlo y descargarte, puedes contar con migo que yo estaré ahí para escucharte o aconsejarte...pero no te sientas oprimida por mi, quiero todo menos eso...porque seremos amigos ¿no? -brindándome esa sonrisa que reflejaba toda su sinceridad que creí que la luz del sol me dio en la cara...sentí nuevamente ese calor...pero no un calor excitante, como lo sentí en el Beso que nos dimos en el Set...esta ves fue un calor acogedor, relajante, penetrante como sus ojos...solo puede ser comparada al ocaso..con esa hermosura cautivadora pero tierna y pura, lo que acababa de sentir era el vivo reflejo de su alma, y por ese medio segundo algo en mi se despertó, pero aun no estaba lista para saber que era-

Lo mire de la misma forma, como si abriera toda las puertas de mi alma y me viera desnuda, al menos así me sentí en sus ojos..

**cita: "Cuando miré a los ojos de Rob, yo pude ver en su corazón y él hizo lo mismo."**

**- Kristen Stewart**

Kris: Pero si ya somos amigos! jajaja -y lo abrace como muestra de camaradería y confianza ganada- te digo lo mismo a ti Rob...para lo que necesites estaré para ti..no lo dudes en confiar en mi, porque te apoyare en lo que sea..lo único que te pido es que la próxima ves me dejes invitarte a ti, así te devuelvo lo que hoy hiciste por mi

Rob: jajaja ni lo pienses kris! ya te dije que me no me saques mi titulo de hombre!

Kris: aaahh! que eres un testarudo eeehh! ¿quien te dijo que dejas de ser hombre por algo así?

Rob: así me criaron y me educaron mis padres! no puedes cambiar algo que lleve de nacimiento, como yo no pueda cambiar que seas tan bocona -con muestra de burla-

Kris: oye.. imbécil! -ups! es cierto, soy una bocona pero no es algo que tenga que culpar a mis padres, es solo que me acostumbre a sacar mi afecto por así decirlo con las personas confiables,que saben que no lo digo enserio..y mi agresión que no mido con palabras, pero es algo que simplemente ya lo tengo de muy pequeña- no te quieras hacer el chico bueno con migo! que eso son los peores, seguramente guardas a un asesino serial por dentro

Rob: jajaja por ahi y no te equivocas eeehh -mostrando una cara mas seria, y tenebrosa..que a mi no me afecto-

Kris: si..ya eso te servirá para Twilight, pero a mi no me afecta

Estuvimos así un rato en el loobi del hotel, y terminamos hablando de la filmación de Twilight, Rob me comento un poco de su preocupación de desarrollar el personaje de Edward, pero yo le alenté a que no abandonara el proyecto y que aunque yo me sentía con la misma presión en cuanto a mi personaje eso no nos debía detener a terminarlo, ya que después de todo si requiere esfuerzo, eso es lo que termina valiendo la pena...no importaba si no recaudábamos el dinero previsto, o terminaba por ser otra película para olvidar, si no el hacer bien nuestro trabajo y sentirnos orgullosos de eso.

Robert se sintió mas optimista, y valió mi opinión diciéndome que no se ocurriera dejar el proyecto o me mataría, reímos otro rato y luego nos despedimos, pasándonos antes nuestros números para llamarnos cuando se diera la ocasión, deseándonos muy felices vacaciones y se fue de alli despidiendoce con un beso en mi mejilla...definitivamente jamas podría abandonar la filmación sabiendo que El estaría en ella, yo ciertamente desee con todas mis fuerzas que no deseara abandonarla, y me sentí muy relajada cuando entre a mi habitación, me di una ducha refrescante, para luego volver mis ojos al celular.

La ultima ves que lo mire fue porque debía agendar el numero de Rob, y cuando estuve con El en la cafetería lo apague para no escuchar las 5 llamadas perdidas de Mich, y sus 6 mensajes de texto...ahora había un mensaje mas, y aunque no quise pegar el ojo aun en los de Mich porque mas o menos me esperaba lo que diría, puse toda mi atención en el ultimo mensaje de nombre Rob Patts, y lo abrí

Rob Patts: espero que descanses y no te cabrees tanto con tus problemas, te lo dije hoy y te lo repito "si me necesitas aquí estaré" no lo dudes ;) un Beso Grande.

aahh...El podía ser Tan! jajaja y reí tan solo al recordarlo.

Rob Pov:

En verdad lo ODIE! y ni si quiera lo conocía! pero que mas puedo sentir por alguien que hace llorar a una mujer... ¡deberían haber encarcelamiento solo por eso!, no podía aguantarlo, pero lo peor de ver llorar a una mujer y quedarte ahí para contemplarlo, es el echo de no poder hacer nada para mediar su dolor, o ayudarla...solo estaba ahí parado escuchando como un chismoso su conversación, y me sentí culpable por eso...pero es que cuando quise irme y dejarla hablar con el que aparentaba ser su Novio, Ella comenzó a gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo que jure que si lo tenia en frente le rompería la cara.

No puedo negar que hubo beses en mi juventud desquiciada...en el que tenia ciertos conflictos como para llegar a la violencia física, pero eso cambio al creser y ya nunca me e dejado llevar mas que lo necesario..Se contenerme muy bien en esos aspectos y se que si las cosas no son solucionadas con palabras, entonces no tiene mas solución que la justicia, con un tercero que de su opinión del conflicto y caer en democracia, pero jamas un pleito debe ser arreglado con los puños..para mi eso solo respecta a los animales, o a los que no evolucionaron, sin duda hay muchos humanos que no evolucionaron al menos cerebral mente y buscan justicia matando a otros o dañando físicamente infligiendo el dolor con sangre...pero yo no apoyo ese tipo de justicia salvaje e inhumano, aun así...en el momento en que la vi llorar mis defensas cayeron, ¿como pueden haber hombres que aun hagan daño a una mujer sin estar físicamente allí!, y yo jure que si lo estaba no lo soportaría...simplemente los pleitos de pareja me repugnan, no importa lo que haya pasado, ¡a la mujer se la debe respetar!.

Eso es algo que me enseño mi Padre...Jamás en mi vida lo vi levantar un dedo a mi Madre,ni si quiera la vos mas de lo debido, si tenían problemas lo arreglaban en la recamara con las puertas serradas, y nadie nunca sabia que sucedía allí, pero luego todo se esclarecía y todo volvía a ser como antes,

El me enseño con su forma de ser que las cosas deben solucionarse con la persona que debe ser, sin testigos y menos si son tus propios hijos...que jamas debía levantar la vos a una Mujer enfrente de nadie, y debía respetarlas... El siempre me Dijo: Rob, no importa que tan enojado estés, una mujer siempre gana en carácter y gritan mas fuerte, si quieres ser escuchado jamas dupliques su fuerza porque saldrás perdiendo.

Como un pedazo de cristal, ese era todo el secreto que me daba a entender mi padre...puedes manipularla y darle forma, pero no hay que gastarla ni mal tratarlas por que se quiebran con facilidad. Así mismo, jamas me enfrente a mi Madre y la respeto de la misma forma en la que mi Padre me enseño, por eso también Odio cuando veo que otros hombres se sobrepasan con las mujeres por darcelas de Machos... y si no lo niego ¡Machos son los que lo hacen porque parecen animales!, no podía aguantar a una mujer llorar, y menos si se trataba de alguien como Kristen...eso en verdad me afecto, tenia tanto que decir pero me quede callado, no sabia otra manera de apoyarla que el silencio.

Fue el único método que elegí a agobiarle con palabras de aliento o preguntas que intensifiquen su dolor...el silencio puede ser a veces mejor que las palabras. A veces mil palabras dichas no llevan a nada coherente, nada satisfactorio...pero para eso el silencio existe...puede trasmitir mil cosas con solo sentarte ahí y estar al lado de alguien que ves sufrir pero no quieres molestar, solo apaciguar su dolor..y la abrace en un arranque de furia y afecto...Furia por no tener el Poder de ayudarla, mas que contenerla...por detestar a alguien que aun no conozco personalmente, pero si hacia llorar a Kristen era suficiente para odiarlo...y el Afecto que ya sentía alimentaba mas mi cariño por Ella, me sentía protector y contenedor...no podía ofrecerle mas de mi que mi silencio y apoyo.

Para mi ya era un recor logrado, el quedarme callado por tanto tiempo, pero no me sentía nada incomodo, ni frustrado por el acto, salvo por la persona que logro deprimirla...pero no quería profundizar el tema...no conozco otra manera que la risa para intentar desviar los conflictos, soy un payaso en cuanto a eso..pero nunca me avergoncé por eso, la felicidad hay que buscarla y no hay nada mejor que la gracia para dar el respiro al alma.

Hubiera entregado todo en ese momento, lo poco que poseía si valiera algo por verla sonreír otra ves...esa sonrisa iluminadora que me cautivo desde un primer momento, y jure jamas quitarla...volver a ver brillar eso hermosos ojos verdes por lagrimas de satisfactoria felicidad y no empañada por el dolor como en este momento.

Cuando vino la camarera y solo atine a mirarla después estar por mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, ella con su mirada baja me reflejo su respuesta de no necesitar mas nada y así le respondí a la camarera para luego pagar la cuenta, aunque ella tratara de cambiarme de opinión, no la deje...jamas dejaría que una mujer pague su cuenta al menos mientras este yo allí.

No podía hacer otra cosa mas que comportarme como un caballero...en una situación así uno sinceramente no sabe que hacer, actuó por instinto y suele funcionar, pero tampoco pretendía frustarla mas de lo que ya estaba. Sin duda lo mas difícil fue callarme, y no mirarla...si no quería mirarla era porque temía por mi mismo y hacer alguna estupidez o hablar de mas por relajaría, me rompía el corazón verla de ese modo y simplemente atine a decirle que nos fuéramos de allí.

Trate de buscar un desvió a la conversación, cualquiera cosa seria perfecto para que salgue del estanque de sus malos pensamientos...sabia que no podía solucionar sus problemas. pero al menos intentaría rebajarla...paramos un taxi y me subí con Ella.

Era increíble como ciertas situaciones pueden cambiar todo el desarrollo de una noche...aun así esto en ningún momento mancho lo bien que lo pase el dia anterior con Ella, y la maravillosa noche que había pasado, sabia que se sentía mal, y eso también me hacia efecto a mi...pero eso no perjudico en nada mi perspectiva de Ella o la noche en la que pasamos juntos.

Cuando el taxista paro en frente a su departamento y nos dijo el monto del pasaje yo me apure a pagarlo nuevamente sin siquiera pensarlo...la verdad era que no me quedaba mas que unos pocos peso, pero llegaban perfecto al monto del pasaje..salvo por un maldito dolar!.

Ella me regaño por mi cortesía, pero nunca nadie me dio pelea como Ella lo hizo por querer pagar su pasaje!, eso me divertía en cierta manera, y me sorprendía aun mas en sobre manera. Jamas una chica se quejo por querer ser cortes, mas bien con las chicas que salí mas bien me pedían con la mirada que pagara todo y luego se olvidaban de mi nombre., pero Ella no era una de esas chicas que podrían decirse normales...me mostró su lado mas cabeza y testaruda de lo que yo era, y eso me encanto!...pero no la deje ganar ya que pase el dinero al taxista cuando el notando ese pleito inútil nos dejo bajar con lo que llegaba.

Esta chica es singular, increíble..no podía creer que en verdad se allá molestado por haber pagado su café o el taxi, esas cosas que parecían simples muestras de cortesía..o caballería, pero fue entonces cuando entendí su postura...Ella creyó que yo estaba incomodo, y que era una molestia para mi soportar como se diría, toda una situación irritante en la que no tenia nada que ver...y a demás de sentirse en deuda con migo por el solo echo de acompañarla o contenerla, yo hacia estas cosas que en su situación la hicieron sentir con el peso de la culpa, o la deuda con migo.

Yo me enfurecí por eso, ya que nada de eso sentía realmente, mas bien era todo lo contrario, me encontraba completamente feliz de pasarlo tan bien en esa maravillosa tarde con ella, donde pude conocer parte de Ella, y esa noche tan increíble donde hice nuevos amigos jamas serian empañadas por el comportamiento imbécil de su novio, aunque no supiera aun nada de El o lo que habia pasado entre ellos, para mi ese tal Mich ya comenzó con el pie izquierdo con migo..y seria muy difícil que cambie esta primera impresión de El.

Se que no debo juzgarlo, pero ¡¿como explicar el sentimiento de que alguien ya te caiga mal, sin conocerlo?, no lo sabia..pero eso era lo que sentía en ese momento...no pregunte nada sobre el asunto de Ellos, no porque no lo quiera saber realmente, pero eso es algo que solo respecta a Kristen si quisiera abrirse con migo, jamas podría presionarla de tal modo, yo lo único que quería de Ella era que me habrá su corazón por su cuenta y sus deseos, porque eso fue lo que sentí cuando la mire...que era desde ya una persona genuina y así la quería...(sin duda sera una gran amiga) lo pensé, y paresia haberme escuchado...porque en ese momento con sus ojos clavados a los míos me pidió disculpas y me dijo sus deseos de ser mi amiga, que contara de igual manera con Ella...y así nos despedimos..con un abrazo de sincera amistad.

Espere hasta verla desaparecer del ascensor que la llevaba a su habitación, y salí de allí..mire mi reloj que daban casi las 9 de la mañana... había estado con ella mas de 2 horas sin haberme percatado, reí de medio lado por la sorpresa...cuando una persona la pasa realmente bien las horas parecen detenerse...para mi se detuvieron desde la tarde, y creí que tan solo pasaron unos minutos geniales, fue como que me robaron un trozo de mi vida que no ha sido desperdiciado...y me sentí satisfecho tan solo por eso, aunque tenga que caminar hasta lo de Step...con mas o menos 10 cuadras mas, y el cansancio recién se apodero de mi...eso no me detuvo a tomar la marcha de regreso, pensando en todo aquello que había pasado desde ayer...desde antes cuando conocí a Kristen, y me dije que apostaría a un proyecto que puede o no ayudarme en mi carrera, eso no importaría ya que al fin me sentía disidido en algo...total y completamente seguro de lo que haría...(Seré Edward Cullen, el Vampiro masoquista) y pondré todo de mi por ganarme ese titulo.

Camine tranquilamente por las calles, y me sorprendí cuando alguien me detuvo diciendo EY "Cedric" no pude contener la risa ante eso, últimamente la gente solo me detenía para llamarme por un personaje muerto y ni siquiera sabían mi nombre real! solo me decían ¡Cedric! y luego terminaba por darle un autógrafo, pero sabia que era solo una forma de sacarme información de los actores principales.

Tengo muchas historias como esas, y siempre me preguntaban si era amigo, o aun tenia conexión con Daniel Radcliffe...me preguntaban su numero del que nunca daba, o cosas por el estilo...una ves me acuerdo que una chica se me acerco con muchas preguntas singulares, como por ejemplo si Emma y Daniel tuvieron algo ademas de amistad, o si Rupert y Daniel tubieron algo mas de amistad, y yo solo quedaba con mi cara de ¡¿que? ¡no puedes preguntarme eso!., y reía de la impresión...

Es que avía gente que podía ponerme en cara de poker...regularmente me gusta seguir la corriente, pero eso me metía en problemas, especialmente porque aun seguía siendo compañero de estos chicos, y jamas di alusión de la verdadera relación que estos tres tenían!, aun así esta clase de preguntas como si Rupert y Emma tenían algún tipo de relación me ponían siempre en un aprieto nervioso.

Esta chica se me acerco y lo primero que dijo fue: conoces Daniel? Lo AMO! dime por favor que se lo dirás!

Rob: jejeje si...por supuesto que se lo diré! -y como si recién reaccionara saco un bolígrafo y me anoto su nombre con su numero telefónico, diciendo: gracias, dacelo por favor... aquí esta mi face también, ¡ah y tu eres muy lindo! pero ya entregue mi corazón a Daniel lo siento..

Rob: oohh ok! jejeje eso es malo para mi, pero bueno jajaja -ciertamente no sabia que esperaba ella que respondiera...no podía decirle que la verdad es que a Daniel no le interesa este tipo de cosas, ya que tiene mil cartas de fans para reciclar...y era una lastima que esta solo forme parte de ese montón, pero tampoco me gustaba sacarle las ilusiones a los fans, así que prometí dárselo cuando lo volviera a ver...aunque no podía prometer lo que El hiciera luego.

Ella me dio un beso y de ultima pidió mi autógrafo, yo solo rei por el echo de que fuera segundo lugar de Daniel...pero al menos ya era uno de los primeros 10! jajaja ciertamente eso no me importaba, pero me gustaba hacer bromas con esto.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la casa de Step, y no me esperaba las siguientes noticias que tenia que anunciarme, obviamente le dije que primero me bañaría y descansaría, mas o menos a las tres de la tarde salí de allí para encontrarme en un restaurante con Ella.

Step: Bien aquí llegue Rob, que tal tu día?, o debería decir tu noche..¿? -guiñándome un ojo-

Rob: ¡¿como lo sabes? -soné muy sorprendido...¿como es que se enterara que sali anoche, cuando no se lo había dicho?, ademas de parecer que sabia mas de lo me imaginaba-

Step: jajajah yo lo se todo...¿como es que te sorprenda tanto? hhahaha! siendo tu representante es mi trabajo saberlo todo.

Rob: ¡¿que acaso me pones a alguien a seguir mis pasos? good..Step una cosa es que sea tu trabajo saberlo todo, pero esto ya es mi vida personal

Step: jajaja ¡¿crees que voy a castigar a alguien a que te siga? noo..no soy tan mala, pero si ya sabes que tu eres fácil de encontrar jaja

Rob: jejeje vamos ...dime que sabes?

Step: saliste ayer con los chicos del Cast..incluyendo a la que podría ser tu co-estrella, Kristen Stewart

Rob: wou! como te enteraste?, acaso habían paparazzis infiltrados?

Step: no necesitaban ni siquiera infiltrarse si te encontraste en un bar en pleno centro de la ciudad, jajaja

Hice mi cara de sorpresa mayor, si o fueron paparazzis, no entendía como Step sabia tanto de lo que hice anoche, definitivamente cada ves me asustaba mas!, pero me encantaba que tuviera todo al tanto, siempre fue así de detallista y chismosa por así decirlo desde que comencé a trabajar con Ella, pero debía agradecer esos sentidos, porque yo no caracterizo de estar siempre al tanto de toda la información, y era ella una agenda personal bastante sabia.

Step: ¡tranquilo Rob! jajaja no me pongas esa cara..si me entere solo fue gracias a Ashley Greene..Ella es una de las chicas que ya esta confirmada para hacer el personaje de Alice Cullen, me encontré con Ella en la noche cuando hicimos una reunión personal con Summit y llego con su representante para confirmar su asistencia a mediados de Enero.

Rob: ¡¿que y que tiene que ver Ashley Greene con todo esto?..y ¿como es eso de mediados de enero? si la filmación seria en Marzo

Step: no me adelantes! la reunión en la que asistí anoche fue porque Summit necesitan adelantar la filmación por falta de presupuesto, así que haremos una pre. producción y comenzaremos a mediados de Enero, pero la filmación se registra para el 25 de Febrero.

Rob: Entonces tendré que regresara antes aquí..¡aun así esto no explica como es que sabes que salí con Kristen! anoche.

Step: ¡ey! yo no dije que saliste solo con Kris! esa parte no lo sabia jajaja

Step: callate y dame respuestas step..

Step: jejeje bueno,bueno...si lo se es como ya te dije porque Ashley hablo con migo acerca de la filmación y de mas, entonces luego pregunte lo que tenia pensado hacer para esta noche y me dijo que pensaba encontrarse con unos compañeros del Cast que se encontrarían en el bar para luego marcharse a ver un concierto en donde estaría Jackson... así fue como supe que la persona quien la invito fue esa tarde Kristen Stewart.

Rob: ooh! pero como terminaste sabiendo que estaría yo hay?

Step: ayer te vi muy divertido con Ella, solo fue un presentimiento mio de que, ya que le caíste muy bien, te invitaría también y tu lo aceptarías sin chistar jajaja! -su conclusión final me dejo de piedra, y la verdad no tenia mas que decir después de eso-

Comimos y volvimos a su casa para arreglar mi viaje...llame a mi madre y le comunique las buenas nuevas, pero no le conté mucho mas hasta que llegara a casa, Ella me contó todo lo nuevo acontecido por allí y después de conversar un rato con Ella fui a visitar a Tom con el que viajaría al día siguiente de nuevo a Inglaterra.

Todas estas cosas ocurrieron demasiado rápido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en la puerta de mi casa, cuando la habrí fui recibido con mucha alegría de mi madre...Ella siempre fue una mujer muy emocional y apegada a sus hijos, era una tradición o mas bien una obligación al que nadie oponía resistencia el pasar la navidad en casa de mis padres.

Mi familia adoraba la Navidad..ere el momento en el que la familia debía unirse como seres especiales en una mesa,con la torta de frutas acarameladas, chocolates y turrones de navidad era algo infaltable. La tradición mas especial entre las fechas importantes como los cumpleaños era sin duda la Navidad en casa.

Otras de las tradiciones en casa era la de ornear galletas o el pastel relleno con frejoles secos, una tradición mas bien de Inglaterra como el juego de la víspera navideña, en donde quien encuentre mas frejoles en su pastel gana algo especial. Esa era muchas de las cosas que hacíamos como familia, y era algo que no podíamos perdernos por nada.

_**Especial de Navidad: Tu vos ya es mi adicción**_

FIC. de Continuación del Capitulo. ;)

**ENERO**

Miraba por la ventanilla del avión y notaba como la concentración de aire formaba esas increíbles figuras en el cielo que parecías casi palpables...las nubes eran muy diferentes cuando pasas sobre ellas, a lo que estaba acostumbrado de ver en el suelo. Me hizo pensar en que jamas algo creado por el Hombre, igualaría las maravillas de la naturaleza...era muy intenso ver como los rayos solares impactaban contra las nubes y parecían abrir una puerta al paraíso divino.

Todas estas maravillas naturales, aunque ya las conocía...cuando lo miraba seguía causando la misma sorpresa en mi, que cuando era un niño y miraba al cielo con inquietud... parecían pinceladas de un artista que manchaba de naranja con mezcla rojiza, en contraste a un celeste al cielo inmenso...nunca era el mismo cielo, y siempre seguía sorprendiéndome.

Eran en los momentos en que prestaba la atención a lo que me rodeaba, lejos de todo bien material...o el mundo tecnológico...me sentía un poco culpable porque nunca fui muy aficionado a la religión ni nada de eso. Pero en estos momentos era cuando podía sentir la magnitud de una fuerza mayor y maravillosa como poderosa, de lo que podía decir solo perteneciente a un Dios...y era cuando me sentía mas que agradecido con El por dejarme ser parte de ese momento, que hoy vivía y viví...

La azafata dio el aviso de que enseguida aterizariamos, y mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho...muy pronto volvería a verla y con solo pensarlo me puse nervioso...¿porque?, ¿eran los nervios normales al primer día de trabajo?. ¿o por la reunión que tendríamos esa misma tarde? sinceramente solo pensé que quería verla...y lo de mas fue difuso en mi mente.

Me encontré con Step mientras registraban mi equipaje, Ella fue a buscarme para luego dirigirnos a un Hotel ya preparado para mi...esto era solo un beneficio de hacer una película, y es que Ellos pagarían mi estadía mientras haga la película...pero el único detalle es que mientras haga solo la pre- producción por los demás gastos tendría que ocuparme yo mismo...eso no me importo ya que podía cubrirme fácilmente hasta recibir mi primera paga.

Aun así no podía confiarme en que mi puesto era seguro, ya que las primeras semanas las escenas que aria solo serian pruebas de cámara...y si esto les satisfacía a los productores y a la directora entonces recién podría relajarme, mientras tanto debería permanecer cauto y serio ante esta reflexión, tanto así que durante todas mis vacaciones leí y releí Twilight...solo para asegurarme de hacerlo bien.

Llegamos al Hotel y una hora mas tarde ya me encontraba en una oficina de SUMMIT, fue increíble que no me haya despabilado en el inmenso escritorio, pero las voces de mas de 20 personas me tenían distraído...ya avían pasado mas de 5 minutos y todos los presentes eran personas mucho mayores que yo, eran agentes o representantes de actores y me preguntaba porque yo estaba alli.

Rob: Step..¿porque tuve que venir?, soy el único actor en toda la sala, ¡no debería estar aquí!

Step: ya te lo dije..es importante que te presentes para que así demuestres tu seriedad y responsabilidad en el trabajo

Rob: pensé que eso ya lo aprendí..no necesito que me lo estés recordando como en los viejos tiempos! sabes muy bien Step como soy en el trabajo...

Step: lo se muy bien..pero no seas malcriado, es mejor que estés aquí a que estés en una cafetería comiendo cualquier porquería chatarra -sonriéndome...yo mire a un costado con enfado-

Rob: Podría al menos estar durmiendo antes que estar aquí con esta cara...

Step: jajaja eres un gruñón Pattinson, después te preguntas porque no consigues chicas para mas de una noche..y ..-iba continuar hablando pero yo la calle con mi mirada un tanto asesina-

Rob: mas vale que ni siquiera opines...me voy de aquí

Me levante del asiento, quería salir de allí antes que comenzara la reunión comenzara y aunque Step trato de detenerme silenciosamente para no levantar sospechas haciendo tal escena, se quedo en su lugar mientras yo iba hacia la puerta, fue una sorpresa para mi que se abriera tan repentinamente y me golpera la nariz., pero cuando estuve a punto de maldecir...me reprimí de tal manera al encontrarme con una sorpresa aun mayor.

Kris: oouuh! mierda! lo siento, lo siento! -me decía mientras se acercaba a mi, para ver el daño que pudo producirme por el impacto abrupto-

Rob: ooh! no.. no es nada enserio! jejejeje -me reí de la situación, no esperaba encontrarme con Ella de esa forma y menos de la forma en que lo hicimos, por alguna razón nuestro encuentro siempre debía tener circunstancias repentinas o inesperadas..pero sin duda siempre eran jugosas circunstancias-

Rob: jajaja wou! hola! -luche con migo mismo por disimular mi entusiasmo al verla, y me culpe por el cansancio que tenia el no poder lograrlo...sin duda mis ojos no pudieron negar la belleza que tenia en frente y la recorrieron por completo como si buscara algo oculto en Ella-

Kris Pov:

Kris: -good! porque estoy tan nerviosa?, di algo Stewart! pero no te quedes como tonta mirándolo así!- Hola!

Si definitivamente me sentí como una tonta por no poder decir ninguna palabra coherente al volverlo a ver de esa manera, y es que no me esperaba encontrarlo en esa oficina de SUMMIT, sabiendo perfectamente que no era necesaria la presencia de actores, pero aun así le prometí a Cat que asistiría ese día para formalizar mi contrato, entonces fue que le dije a Ruth que confirmara mi asistencia a SUMMIT.

Kris: lo siento Robert -volví a decir y el volvió a no darle importancia sacando su mano de su nariz, que estaba claramente enrojecida-

Rob: estoy bien jajaja no te preocupes..que manera para que volvamos a encontrarnos y ya me golpeas jajaja -levantando las manos como mostrando que no esconde nada- ¿que te hice? jaja

Kris: jajaja ¿como puedes bromear?, tu nariz esta roja..-trate de acercarme para verlo de cerca pero el no me lo permitió-

Rob: jejeje no.. en cerio estoy bien...¿como estas?.. -ambos quedamos con media palabra cuando atrás mio apareció la agente de Robert para saludarme animadamente-

Step: hola buenos días señorita Kristen! -pasándome su mano, que yo tome por instinto, y luego ella continuo hablando- no sabia si era cierto que vendría hoy a la reunión, pero cuando tome el registro para confirmar mi asistencia y vi su nombre me pareció extraño que sea la única actriz en la lista jajaja -esbozando una sutil sonrisa que yo no logre comprender, me apresure a contestar el porque de mi asistencia, fue cuando note la expresión de Robert y no supe si interpretarlo como sorprendido o enfadado-

Rob: Step!...-le dijo a Step, e inmediatamente Ella comenzó a reir bajo, luego de contestar-

Step: ¿tu no te estabas marchando Rob? jejeje -la mirada de Step reflejaba un toque de maldad y complicidad-

Rob: jajaja solo para traer un café! good Step..me acordare de esto...-me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar en ese momento, sin poder comprender de que venia tantos códigos de palabras-

Step: jajaja lo que digas Rob! mejor me voy a sentarme, mis piernas me lo piden -me dijo mientras me apretó delicadamente el hombro como señal de un adiós por el momento, mientras me guiñaba el ojo-

Kris: -dirigiéndome luego a Robert que aun seguía con su mueca divertida y sorprendida frente a la puerta de entrada- ok! ¿que fue todo esto?

Le dije con mi expresión de no comprender nada de lo que ocurrió hasta el momento, pero el cambio tan rápido el tema que me sorprendio cuando ya estamos afuera de la oficina frente a una de las maquinas de café.,

El no solo me invito a que tomara un café con El, si no que prácticamente me empujo fuera de la oficina hasta las maquinas de café justificando que aun tendríamos tiempo de al menos tomar tranquilamente uno antes de que comience la reunión., y yo estaba tan sorprendida por la sorpresa que me pareció que todo el trayecto hasta ese momento fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera me acuerdo de a verlo aceptado.

Pero ya estaba ahí...tomando un café con el mismo chico que conocí hace tan poco pero se convirtio en un buen amigo muy rápido., me hizo pensar que las otras vidas existen y que tal ves El allá sido alguien importante en una de esas vidas, y por ello nos llevamos tan bien..por eso nos conectamos tan rápido...y es por eso que el tiempo con El se detiene de mi reloj biológico.

Así como salimos y hablamos animadamente de todo un poco, lo que había pasado en Navidad, y el Año nuevo...fue Rush esta ves la que nos interrumpió y nos izo llamar para asistir a la reunión., ambos entramos sentándonos uno al lado del otro.

Desde ese momento, nos volvimos de alguna manera inseparables ya que después de culminar la reunió Cat nos llamo para informarnos de donde y cuando se realizaría la pre- producción, del cual seria la definición de nuestros personajes, básicamente pruebas de cámaras pero para ello debíamos conectarnos mutuamente para la interpretación de los personajes.

Acordamos encontrarnos con Cat en su casa al siguiente día y hacer nuevas pruebas de cámaras, en ese momento Rob bromeo en si tendríamos que volver a besarnos y yo no pude aguantar la gracia recordando aquel día en el que casi perdí el aliento de muchas formas, y el modo en el que perdí el control de mi misma...(eso no volverá a ocurrirme...me dije a mi misma), el pensar que de algún modo engañe a Mich porque no este en mi mente en ese momento me dio un poco de culpa, pero eso solo fue una debilidad a que puede ocurrir mientras no lo engañe de otras formas no debe recaer en mi conciencia, así que lo deje pasar inmediatamente

Al siguiente día ya nos encontrábamos en la casa de Cat., me senté en su sala mientras esperábamos a Rob que no tardo en entrar por su puerta, no vivía mas de unas cuadras de mi Hotel y si no fuera que yo venia directo del Hotel de Ruth, hubiéramos llegado juntos.

Cat comenzó a hablarnos de su idea principal para la película, en donde las emociones expresivas deberán ser las mejor trabajadas, y para eso necesitaba que nos conectemos perfectamente para lograr el realismo que necesitaba.

Rob: disculpa Catherine, pero lo que nos pides es como para dos actores que ya han trabajado juntos antes, y nosotros acabamos de conocernos

Cat: ooh! no te preocupes por eso Robert...porque si ya actuaron así en mi cama, no quiero imaginar lo que puedan hacer cuando ya se conozcan perfectamente..

Kris: Cat! jajaja acuérdate que en ese momento la seriedad lo requería... debíamos concentrarnos para tomar la decisión del actor que interpretaría a Edward

Cat: jajaja no te precipites Kristen... esta sola serán pruebas de cámara, para probar su sincronía y conexión, así veremos si tu apuesta fue buena.

Rob: ¿apuesta?

Cat: jajaja ¿que no te dijo Kristen que fue su decisión el que tu fueras Edward?- Tube que callar a Cat...Ella habla demasiado y esto por algún motivo me avergonzó frente a Robert que me sonrió con dulzura como muestra de su agradecimiento, pero para mi eso fue el arrebato de un suspiro.

Kris: good CAT! Jjejeje solo forme parte del gran jurado, pero no fue por mi que El quedara seleccionado

Rob: jajaja aun así te lo agradezco Kris...como paga de esto prometo hacerlo bien para que salgas victoriosa de la apuesta

Cat: ooh no! te lo prohíbo, seria como jugar a su favor y eso es trampa!

Rob: jajaja aun asi yo siempre pongo todo de mi así que no seria trampa si trabajo como siempre lo he hecho

Kris: me parece solo a mi?, o estas besando tu propio trasero? jajaja

Rob: oh no! no fue esa mi intención! jajajaja

La reunión continuo y Cat decidió que la mejor manera era estudiáramos el libreto juntos en su casa, y haríamos las pruebas de cámara en las locaciones ya asignadas tres días a la semana antes de comenzar a grabar.

Cuando dejamos ese acuerdo, ambos nos pusimos a leer el libreto, pero la concentración estaba por los suelos y no pudimos lograr ni dos freces que se apegara a las expresiones que debíamos mostrar en cámara, todo concluyo sin ningún avance logrado...fue cuando pensé que el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, (nada cómodo) perjudicaba nuestra actuación., por ello le propuse a Robert que debíamos encontrarnos fuera de las luces y los focos de cámaras, para practicar tan solo la conexión con nuestros personajes.

Rob: estaba pensando justamente en eso... deberíamos estar mas tranquilos para practicar nuestra conexión en cámara, dime ¿en que lugar tu te sentirías mas cómoda?

Kris: y yo me sentiría mejor en mi departamento...

Rob: bien! podríamos vernos allí por las tardes y estudiar nuestro guion

Kris: Si.. yo no tengo ningún problema en eso, pero debemos coordinar los tres en vernos en alguna hora que nos quede bien

Rob: nop.. jejeje yo decía vernos solo tu y yo, que somos los que debemos conectarnos, no creo que con Catherine al rededor mirándonos lo logre jajaja

Kris: si creo que tienes razón jajaja...ok ¿cuando crees que debemos encontrarnos?

Rob: eso deberías decírmelo tu, después de todo es tu departamento

Kris: yo ya estoy lista para trabajar, cualquier hora o día estará bien para mi..

Rob: ok. entonces si te queda bien puedo pasar mañana por tu departamento ¿que te parece a las 18hs?

Kris: me queda perfecto! -no fue hasta que me percate que Cat ya estaba allí recostada por la columna de la pared escuchando nuestra conversación, y antes de que dijera nada mas ella hizo acto de presencia diciendo que le parecía muy bien que nos pongamos de acuerdo, antes de que me allá marchado de allí me despedí de Cat y supuse que Rob se iría conmigo pero al parecer Cat tenia otros planes para El, y se tubo que quedar un momento mas para hablar en privado.

Aunque no me conocen por entrometida, me pareció extraño que Cat no me invitara a esa reunión, pero supuse que era para arreglar unos últimos tratos con El, así que sin mas me fui despidiéndome de Robert hasta la tarde del siguiente día., No fue si no, hasta mitad de cuadra que caí en cuenta de que estaría a solas con el toda una tarde estudiando el libreto, y aunque se que eso no era algo que podría alterarme, me di cuenta que si en alguno de los casos repetíamos la escena del beso en mi departamento, no estaría Cat allí como la ultima ves...(se que no puedo alterarme por eso, pero últimamente pensar en ese beso con Robert...me removía el estomago!) y no podía decir si era con repugnancia, si mas bien se asemejaba al entusiasmo que se alteraba en mis sentidos, pero debía olvidar rápidamente todo aquello...

Ya no quería pensar mas en todo eso, y como si el humo en mis pulmones lo borraran o al menos como la bruma taparan lo que no tenia valor a ver con los ojos..tome un cigarrillo y lo encendí mientras apuraba mi paso, tal ves con un poco de suerte logre quedar con Nikki esa misma tarde y hacer una salida de chicas., en verdad necesitaba despejarme.

**Nota del Autor:**

** Hola aqui les dejo otro capi ;) disculpes la tardanza pero en verdad entre una cosa y la otra..me atrazo, pero al menos ya termine esta, y tengo preparado el siguiente que promete ser un poco jugosa ;) pero en el buen sentido! jajaja recuerden que Kristen tiene novio, aunque muchas querrán olvidarlo jejeje es una parte importante en la vida de Kristen hasta aquí, pero con los problemas que acarrea y la falta de comunicación encontrara en Robert todo aquello que por el momento esta perdiendo de Mich, aun así sera el comienzo de algo interesante que confundirá mas a Kristen de lo que estará Robert, El sabe que ella es una buena amiga confiable, pero estos sentimientos prohibidos hacen crecer algo inevitable en El que no podrá alejarlo de Ella, ni tampoco ocultarlo...Kristen se vera obligada a enfrentarse a si misma poniendo de un lado los sentimientos que aun guarda por Mich, y los nacidos por Rob...**

**Próximo capitulo: Yo seré Edward, y Tu mi Bella: El comienzo de un juego peligroso **


End file.
